<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauders Legacy by Shadow_the_Pup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100318">Marauders Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_the_Pup/pseuds/Shadow_the_Pup'>Shadow_the_Pup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Will end after seventh year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_the_Pup/pseuds/Shadow_the_Pup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Marauders. They’re time at Hogwarts and the war they were apart off. </p><p>I do not support J.K Rowling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day at Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st 1971 <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first thing Sirius noticed about platform 9 and 3 quarters was the people. He had known there would be muggles in the platform it’s all his mother had complained about for a week. What’re didn’t expect was for them to look so normal; given the way his mother carried on you’d expect them to be dirty disgusting creatures barely capable of putting one foot in front of the other. What he saw was hundreds of loving families dressed far nicer than Walburga Black. </p><p>“If I hear you’re fouling the name of Black with your antics, I swear you will be punished young man” </p><p>“Yes mother, I know” </p><p>“Don’t sass me young man!” Despite the cold conversation she bent to his level and kissed cheek. She then walked back to the floo network without another word. </p><p>“Love you too, mum” Sirius muttered resentfully. </p><p>Without another reason to stay on the platform he pushed his way to the train.<br/>
<br/>
He had to stop  when he saw it. The scarlet engine gleamed in the sun, the chimney pumped out a lazy stream of smoke, and the wheels had some form of stick attached to them. Was this a muggle vehicle? Sirius had never seen anything so wonderful. </p><p> </p><p>Once in the train he found an empty compartment. While he knew he had family on the train he doubted they’d want him hanging around, and he didn’t really want that either. He settled on one of the couches and pulled out one of the books Regulus had smuggled for him. His mother hadn’t wanted him to bring anything that might distract him from school, but Reg had pulled though. Smiling to himself Sirius opened the book and began to read. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until he heard someone opening the compartment door that he looked up. It was a boy with messy black hair and a pair of lopsided glasses.</p><p>“Hi,” he said “I’m James. James Potter” he held his hand for Sirius to shake. Sirius took it. </p><p>“Hi James, I’m Sirius” </p><p>James smiled and sat down. “Wanna play exploding snap?” </p><p>Sirius nodded and James pulled out a brand new deck. </p><p> </p><p>Not long after they’d started a game two new boys came through the door. A blonde, short boy who introduced himself as Peter and a tall boy with oversized second-hand robes who introduced himself as Remus. James and Sirius quickly moved their luggage and reshuffled the deck. </p><p>At first Sirius and James were the only ones talking. They filled the compartment with endless chatter. James gushed about quidditch and quizzed them all in which team the followed. </p><p>“I don’t know” Remus said. James looked horrified. </p><p>“You poor soul!” He fell back dramatically onto his seat, “a life with out quidditch. I feel faint” </p><p>They all laughed, and Sirius accidentally knocked over the cards. There was a loud BANG and they realised there was a burn on the carpet. </p><p>“I think that’s enough snap now” Remus suggested quietly. His calmness made Sirius laugh more, and he thought Remus looked rather proud of himself. </p><p> </p><p>With good company Sirius barely noticed the passing of time. Soon the sun was dipping behind the hills and people were closing their blinds to change. Sirius pointed this out and he, James and Peter set about finding their robes. Remus was already dressed. They changed in silence an by the time they were done they’d reached Hogsmead. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius could only just see the top of Hogwarts peaking out over the town. He didn’t get any time to admire anything before an giant of a man bellowed “First years, over ‘ere” he was holding a lantern that contorted his face in the shadows. There was pushing and shoving as the first years tried to reach the man quickly. </p><p>“I am Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds in Hogwarts. I’ll be takin’ you lot up to the castle. Pick a boat now. No running” </p><p> </p><p>Naturally there was lots of running. New friends desperate not to be separated pushed people out of their way and kicked people out of boats. Sirius noticed a red haired girl was trying to convince her boat mates to let a boy with greasy looking black hair sit with them. </p><p>James had grabbed them a boat and was waiting eagerly. They were going to Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>It was dark on the lake. The water looked black as ink and the only light they had was Hagrid. They sailed through a stone tunnel and when they emerged. He saw it. </p><p>Hogwarts. </p><p>The castle was the most amazing thing Sirius had ever seen. A stone monument to magic. He could see lights in every window and a grand entrance flanked by gargoyles. The train had nothing on this. He heard his friends breath in sharply. They seemed to be thinking what he was thinking. It was only later that night that Sirius realises that a giant squid had pushed them into the docks. All that mattered was Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st 1971 <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius followed his year unthinkingly. His mind was too busy taking in Hogwarts. The high stone walls made it feel open and inviting. It was older than Grimmould place by centuries but it felt younger, like the millions of teenagers who’d been here had changed it. Sirius didn’t know how he got in front of a set of double doors. The caretaker, Hagrid, said he was leaving them here and walked through the doors. A moment later a woman walked out. She was a stern looking woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wouldn’t accept any nonsense. Sirius was sure of it. </p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts” she opened her arms wide, her eyes were bright “I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment I will open these doors and you will be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw” </p><p>The first years started murmuring. They were discussing which house they thought they’d be put in. Sirius knew his. Slytherin. At this point he didn’t think they sorted Blacks, they just saw the name and that was the end of it. </p><p>“While you’re here your behaviour will reflect on your house. Be sure to  show everyone how good you, and by extension your house can be” </p><p>Sirius heard James mutter “not likely” but didn’t say anything at that moment. That would come later, if they were still friends. </p><p>McGonagall turned to the doors and tapped them with her wand. They opened to the great hall. </p><p>Sirius was tired of being breathless. </p><p>The hall had no roof. He could see the clouds coming in, and the stars twinkling. He couldn’t see his star yet, but he knew he would. The rest of the hall was as magnificent as the ceiling. Candles floated about the tables, they were so they couldn’t drip wax on any student. The rows of tables were adorned with house flags and crests on the chairs and above their heads. </p><p>Sirius loved it. </p><p>McGonagall walked to behind the staff table and returned with a stool and an old hat. When the hat was placed down it burst into song. </p><p> </p><p>When the hat was done, every one clapped and the hat took a bow. </p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts,” it said. </p><p>Then McGonagall began reading off names. </p><p>The first person to put on the sorting hat was Emma Abbot. The hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF! And she scampered off to her new table. </p><p>The next person called was Sirius. </p><p>Time stopped. His legs worked at half speed. This was it, he was being sentenced to Slytherin. </p><p>When he put the hat on all went silent. </p><p><em>Hello</em> there, the hat said. <em>Where am I </em><em>putting</em> you? </p><p>‘I thought I was going to Slytherin.’ Sirius thought. The hat laughed, though not unkindly. </p><p><em>You</em> <em>have no ambition or hunger for power. </em></p><p>Sirius was a little miffed at being referred to so harshly. </p><p><em>Am</em> I <em>wrong</em>? </p><p>‘No, no your not.’ Sirius felt his shoulders slump. </p><p><em>But</em> <em>you’re brave, and reckless. </em></p><p>‘I’m not brave’ The hat was mad. </p><p>Sirius thought he felt the hat cock it’s eyebrow. </p><p>
  <em>Really? So you don’t sneak around to prank your mother knowing you’ll be punished severely if you’re caught? You don’t tell her when she’s being unfair? </em>
</p><p>Sirius was about to reply but the hat yelled </p><p>GRYFFINDOR! </p><p>The hall was silent. Then the whispers started. The Gryffindors weren’t clapping and the Slytherins were openly booing. He looked at his friends. And James did something amazing. He started clapping. It was so loud it echoed around the hall. He started cheering too. “Whoo! Go Sirius!” Reluctantly everyone else joined in. </p><p>Sirius walked with his head held high to Gryffindor and watched proudly as his friends from the train joined him. </p><p>James clapped him on the back, “That was brilliant, mate. I’m glad you’re here” </p><p>“Same here” </p><p>Once every one was sorted, they’d sung the school song and Dumbledore had given out notices (which all took much to long for Sirius’ liking) the feast began.</p><p>The food was exquisite and there was no time for talking. </p><p>Sirius listened to other people talk and occasionally put in a few words. </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the feast, Sirius followed his house to their dorm. It was hidden behind a painting and they had to give a password (today it was lemon drops) if they wanted to get in. </p><p>Sirius was in a dorm with his friends. All there stuff was there already. They changed in silence. And collapsed from exhaustion. </p><p>He knew his mother wouldn’t be happy with his house, but for now he was full and tired and happy. He would deal with that tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 2nd 1971</p><p> </p><p>Sirius woke up far to early. The sun was barely in the sky and the dorm was still pitch black. Cursing his luck Sirius got up to get ready in the bathroom. <br/>The bathroom it turned out was occupied. “Hello?” Sirius yelled, why would anyone already be up? (It didn’t occur to him how hypocritical it was to think that.) <br/>“Hang on, one second” Remus opened the door. <br/>“Why are you up so early?” He asked. </p><p>“Just unlucky, how ‘bout you  Remus?” <br/>“It’s exciting is all, being in Hogwarts” </p><p>Sirius nodded in agreement. “I suppose you want me to move now” </p><p>“Yep.” <br/>Remus walked past Sirius and went back to bed. What a strange start to the day. <br/><br/></p><p>When he left the bathroom his dorm mates were already up. <br/>“Took you long enough, come on it’s breakfast time” James whined. <br/>“I’m coming calm down” </p><p>The boys walked to the great hall together, wondering what their first day would be like. <br/><br/></p><p>The great hall was full of people eating and comparing timetables. The second the boys sat down Professor Mcgonagall walked towards them. “Here are your time tables, make sure you aren’t late” she then saw another student who needed their timetable and walked away.<br/>“Right lads,” James said, “let’s see what we got” </p><p>Sirius read out his timetable: “I’ve got double history, break, transfiguration, charms, break then Double potions last” </p><p>The others looked at their own timetables “that looks like mine” They all said. <br/>“Excellent,” Sirius said “I won’t die off boredom in history of magic. My cursed mother forced me to learn my families history and unfortunately we’ve been around for quite a while”  </p><p>“It’s right mate, I’ve had the same thing. Wanna play hangman?” James said, smiling. <br/>“Just so long as you help me with essays I’m right with that” Peter said, “I’m pants at remembering stuff like this.” <br/>“What about you Remus?” <br/>“Aside from potions I’ll be right” </p><p>“Rightio, lets go” James grabbed his stuff and ran off. <br/>Sirius, Remus and Peter hurried to finish their breakfast and ran after him. </p><hr/><p>The boys were the first people outside of history of magic. “You made us rush breakfast for this?” Sirius said, outraged. “We’re here before the teacher.” <br/>Sirius noticed Remus was propping himself up against the wall. “You right, Remus?”<br/>He quickly stood up straight, “Yeah, yeah. I’m just not used to stairs” </p><p>Peter wheezed in agreement. But Remus didn’t look like Peter he wasn’t out of breath or red in the face, he just had this bone deep look of exhaustion. <br/>Before Sirius could ask any more questions, the teacher floated through the door. <br/>“Hello students, I’m professor Binns. You may come in early” </p><p>Professor Binns was a ghost. Perhaps that was why he was late, time didn’t matter to those who were infinite. <br/>The boys followed Professor Binns into his classroom, (after they’d heaved the door open, ghosts don’t need to open doors.) </p><p>With the door open more first year students started trickling in. When the classroom looked like it was full Professor Binns took the role and started lecturing. He didn’t seem to care no one was ready and didn’t notice when half the class fell asleep.</p><p>Sirius was bored. The old man wasn’t saying anything new and his monotonous tone made him want to do something stupid. He reached into his bag and rummaged around. After a moment he found them... Dungbombs!  He tucked the packet into his sleeve and knocked his quill off the table. He lent awkwardly to reach it. He made sure people saw him not reach it before he left his chair. <br/>Sirius squatted to grab the quill and slipped the bag into his hand. The teacher still hadn’t noticed. He ripped open the packet and spilled it on the ground. He grabbed his quill and sat back down, victorious.</p><p> </p><p>He could barely contain his grin. He waited for people to notice. The first to notice was Remus. He pulled a face and covered his nose. He didn’t say anything, interesting. Peter tapped Remus and asked what was wrong. It took a moment but then Peter recoiled. All around the room similar exchanges where happening. Someone noticed and their friend took a deep breath to see if it was there. Eventually the whole class was covering their noses. <br/>Professor Binns didn’t notice that no one was listening. Then Remus stuck his hand up. “Sir,” Professor Binns didn’t look up, “SIR! Someone’s set off some dungbombs can we move to somewhere else?” <br/>“What? Oh, yes. Have the rest of the class off. I’ll call Filch” </p><p>The class cheered, they’d not even sat through an hour. Maybe they weren’t mad about the smell. <br/><br/>Once they were out off the class James turned to Sirius, “Was that you?” <br/>“Yeah, I was bored. Now we’ve got a free period. Wanna plan some mayhem?”</p><p>James eyes lit up. “What do ya say boys?” <br/>Remus and Peter looked slightly less enthusiastic but cheered none the less. Sirius had chosen good friends.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Day part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 2nd 1971</p><p> </p><p>The boys headed back to their common room. James was practically skipping. With classes on they were the only people in there. James took the armchair by the fire. <br/>“You think you’re so funny” a girl said. <br/>“Yeah, I do” Sirius said. <br/>“Well I don’t” </p><p>“Big whoop, who are you anyway?” <br/>“Lily Evans, someone who actually wanted to learn on her first day”</p><p>“You’re the only one then”</p><p>“Oh my god! Sev was right, Gryffindors really are the worst”</p><p>Sirius aimed a stink eye at her as she walked away before turning to his friends.</p><p>“Okay, so what do we have?” <br/>Sirius thought for a moment, “Doctor Filibusters wet start fireworks and a pack of dungbombs” </p><p>“A fanged frisbee,” Peter added. <br/>Remus shifted slightly, “I didn’t pack anything like that, I have my wand” </p><p>Sirius beamed at him, “Excellent! We’ve all got something” </p><p>Remus blushed slightly. Sirius didn’t say anything about it. Remus had contributed in the only way he could, that was enough.</p><p>“Right then, let’s plan some mischief!” Sirius had a wicked grin on his face. </p><hr/><p>“We can’t do anything with McGonagall,” Remus said “She’ll hang us” </p><p>“Good point,Rem. How about Flitwick?” James asked. <br/>“We could get away with it” Sirius said, “or we could save it for later?” <br/>“What?” Peter yelled.<br/>“Hear me out. We should save it for the whole school, and use any new magic we learn today to mess with him” </p><p>“Use his own against him,” James cackled, “and it won’t hurt for us to flesh out the plan” </p><p>“All that work for nothing” Peter groaned. <br/>“It’s not for nothing, Pete. It’s to make us legends” Remus had a gleam in his eyes, “Let’s head to transfigurations” </p><p>The boys picked up their stuff and ran to McGonagalls  class. <br/><br/></p><p>On the board Professor Mcgonagall had already written what they were doing today. Turning matchsticks into needles. Sirius felt a new plan forming. It would wait until later though. <br/>Everyone piled into the classroom and McGonagall started teaching. Unlike Professor Binns she had a knack for keeping their attention. Sirius hardly realised the hour had passed.  He had succeeded in making his matchstick pointy and that was all. Subtlety he pocketed his friends attempts (excluding James perfect match) and walked to charms. <br/><br/></p><p>Professor Flitwick was an exceptionally short man. He was perched on five books and only just reached Sirius’ chin. Or maybe Sirius was exceptionally tall. Flitwick waved his wand and todays lesson appeared on the board. Levitation charms.</p><p>Sirius felt his plan come to completion. Flitwick started talking about wand movements and incantations. Sirius waved his wand with everyone else. He said the incantation with the class. He put the two together by himself. Experimentally he lifted a quill a few inches from the bench. He turned to his friends and pulled out the matches. “Make these needles” </p><p>They didn’t even question it. <br/><br/></p><p>It didn’t even take five minutes.</p><p>“Can you try to levitate one?” Sirius asked. <br/>“Wingardium leviosa” Remus said.<br/>The needle rose. “I’ve got it!” <br/>“What are you gonna do?” Peter was staring at his friends in awe. <br/>James’ face lit up, “Tiny sword fight over his head!” <br/>“That’s so much better than my idea” Sirius high-fived him. </p><p>“If you cast engorgio on it, it’ll look even better” Remus added. <br/>“Can you do it?” James and Sirius said in unison. <br/>“I’ll try,” Remus took a deep breath and focused, “Engorgio” </p><p>The needle grew to the size of Remus’ pinkie. <br/>“Do it again” Sirius said. <br/><br/>With their plan in place the boys rushed to finish their work. Flitwick had them practicing the incantation and wand movement without a target. They had one. With five minutes left they put their plan into motion. <br/>Peter put his hand up, “excuse me sir, what did you write three lines down?” <br/>Flitwick turned his back to the class letting Sirius and Remus levitate their needles. They flew to the back of his head. The whole class oh-ed and ah-ed. Flitwick turned around. <br/>They moved the matches up. <br/>“What?” Flitwick looked baffled. <br/>A few people laughed and pointed at the joust going on above his head. Flitwick looked up. <br/>“Excellent!” He cried, “who did this?” <br/>Remus, Sirius and James put their hands up. <br/>“All this on your first day? Marvellous! Five points each!” <br/><br/></p><p>The boys left for lunch with high spirits. Their first time working together had gone perfectly. Sirius couldn’t stop smiling at his friends. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Severus Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 2nd 1981<br/><br/>The boys were riding high on their recent victory. <br/>“15 points for that!” James high-fived Sirius. <br/>“I know! And did you see his face!” Sirius said smiling.</p><p>“Sirius Black, the mischief manager of Gryffindor” Remus said. He was practically skipping, despite the fact he was starting to look like day old porridge. <br/>Sirius batted Remus on the arm, “Aww stop it” he said, feigning  embarrassment.</p><p>“Come on Sirius,” Peter said, “you’ve gotta admit that was brilliant”</p><p>Sirius took a fake deep breath “ok fine, I’m amazing” </p><p>The group burst into laughter. Once again Sirius noticed Remus propping himself up on the wall.  <br/>“You right, Rem?” <br/>Remus froze for a second, “yeah, I’ll be right”</p><p>James’ attention snapped to Remus, “yeah, you don’t look well”</p><p>Remus paled more, “I’ll be fine, I probably just need lunch” </p><p>“Right lads,” Sirius said “ You heard him. To the great hall!” </p><p>Sirius pointed dramatically to the hall and charged off. </p><hr/><p>After another incredible meal, the boys set off on an adventure. <br/>“I want to explore the castle” James said. <br/>“Where should we start?” Sirius asked. <br/>“Let’s start with finding the common rooms” Remus suggested. <br/>“Why?” Peter looked uncomfortable with his idea. <br/>“Because that way we know where they are for pranks” <br/>“I feel like mum had a word for that, uses it all the time about dad and me. Starts with an M” </p><p>The boys played a guessing game for several minutes. “Mission? Mischief? Monster?” James shot all of these down. Sirius was not impressed.<br/>Remus was thinking hard. “Marauding?” <br/>“That’s it! That’s the one!”</p><p>“We’re Marauders?” Sirius asked, “I like the sound of that” </p><p>With that settled the Marauders set off to try and find another common room. </p><hr/><p>They wandered aimlessly around the castle. They went down stairs only to find themselves higher than were they’d started. “The stairs are messing with us” Sirius said, sulking. <br/>“Yes Sirius, because everyone knows castles can be vindictive bullies” Remus said sarcastically. <br/>“Well this one is,” he turned to the stairs, “I demand you take us to the dungeons” </p><p>James laughed. “If they’re really out to get us shouldn’t you say please” </p><p>“I’m not saying please to the stairs” </p><p>Remus crouched low to the floor, “please let us down to the dungeons” </p><p>Unsurprisingly the stairs didn’t respond. “Cheers Rem,” Sirius said, already bounding down the stairs. <br/>Sirius didn’t see Remus roll his eyes or see the amusement on his face, but he knew it was there.</p><p> </p><p>The dungeons of Hogwarts were cold and damp. Moisture collected on the old stone bricks making it look like the wall was crying. Sirius thought he’d seen a group of Slytherins come this way. They had to be near  the common room entrance. The Marauders wandered around tapping stones with their wands and saying random (often bigoted) words in an effort to reveal an entrance. <br/>It did nothing. <br/>“We’re in the wrong spot” Sirius decided, “Its cold and miserable down here. My family would never live like this” </p><p>“That’s why you’re a Gryffindor, you have a sense of style” James added, ruffling his hair slightly. <br/>Remus and Peter nodded violently. <br/>Unfortunately for them their conversation distracted them from their surroundings and they didn’t notice a Slytherin leave his common room. <br/>“What are you doing here?” He asked.</p><p>Sirius looked at the intruder. He had long, greasy black hair; a hooked nose; and a scowl plastered on his face. <br/>“Depends who’s asking” Sirius replied. <br/>“Severus Snape, now what <em>are</em> you doing in the Slytherins area?” He sounded so self important Sirius felt like laughing.<br/>Sirius looked at James who was starting to smile. “Oh I’m so sorry Lord Severus Snape. James why didn’t you tell me we were in the presence of greatness” </p><p>James pretended to look apologetic, “I didn’t want to embarrass him.”</p><p>Severus looked at the boys with loathing. “I can’t believe Lily is stuck with the likes of you” </p><p>“Lily? Lily Evans?” Sirius asked, “that explains so much. You’re both full of it” </p><p>Severus reached for his wand, but Remus was quicker, “Expelliarmus!” <br/>Sirius watched the wand soar, as if it was slow motion. Remus grabbed Sirius’ arm and ran, the others weren’t far behind. <br/>“You’re brilliant, Rem” Sirius said. <br/>Remus Bowes his head trying to hide his blush, “It was nothing, you’d have done the same” </p><p>Sirius’ lungs were starting to protest the impromptu upward run. “I didn’t even realise what he was doing” </p><p>Remus had stopped running and let go of Sirius. “Then it’s a good thing you had me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flying with James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 6th 1971</p><p><br/>The rest of their first week flew by. The Marauders barely had time to plan anymore pranks as teachers assigned first week homework. Something Sirius was not happy with (“It’s not like we’ve learned anything yet”) but they had no choice but to put mischief making on hold until they were up to date. <br/>By the time Saturday rolled around Sirius was ready to kick back and relax. He didn’t get to do that. For the first time since he’d got to Hogwarts James woke up first. <br/>“Sirius wake up!” James hit him over the head with a pillow. <br/>“It’s the weekend” Sirius groaned, pulling the blankets over his head. <br/>“Exactly! It’s our first chance to go flying at Hogwarts” </p><p>“We have lessons on Monday” </p><p>“But I want to fly now” he whined. <br/>So Sirius ever the gracious friend got up before the sun to go flying with James. <br/><br/></p><p>For all that Sirius complained, the flight was glorious. They shot up into the air, feeling as fast as bullets. Sirius felt the air run over him and his brain stop thinking. There was no Black family name, no Snape, no homework there was just Sirius and his broom. After completing a few laps he began climbing as high as he could and diving back down, pulling up closer to the ground each time. When that  got boring he experimented more. He pushed his broom as fast as it could go then let his arms fall to his sides. With no support but his legs he tried to catch James. </p><p>They chased each other until Remus and Peter came to get them. <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re so cool!” Peter said practically bouncing up and down.</p><p>James grinned and ruffled his hair, “don’t I know it” </p><p>“Sod off mate he was talking to me!” Sirius pushed him playfully. <br/>James shoved him back and what was supposed to be a peaceful walk back devolved into a violent game of tag. Sirius noticed Remus hanging back a bit. He looked tired, worse than he had on their first day. What did he say? Not knowing what to do he put it out of his mind and went to enjoy his breakfast. <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius had piled his plate high with toast and bacon. The flight around the quidditch pitch had made him more hungry then he had expected (or maybe it was the 10 hours without eating, he wasn’t sure). Before he could dig in the mail arrived. Remus got a letter from his mum asking him to be careful and ‘not let his friends corrupt him’, James dad had sent extra pranking supplies and Peter had received a bar of honey dukes chocolate. With the last owl gone Sirius thought there was no chance of bird poop spoiling his meal; then an eagle landed on his plate. <br/>The eagle held out its leg. Numbly Sirius took the letter , it had the Black family crest. It read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Mister Sirius Orion Black, </em>
</p><p><em>We are most disappointed in your recent behaviour. As Black heir we expect you to follow in your family’s footsteps and if you don’t we expect </em>you<em> to be the one to tell us </em>not<em> your cousins</em></p><p>
  <em>yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walburga Black. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sirius felt like screaming. It was just like his mother. He had been having a good day. He’d been out flying, James had more supplies so they were going to plan more pranks but he couldn’t have that. No his first weekend had to be ruined because he needed to apologise for not writing and straying from the Black path. <br/>“You okay?” Remus asked quietly. <br/>Sirius contemplated being honest, “I’ve been better” that was true at least. <br/>“What happened?” <br/>Sirius handed him the letter. He could see Remus mouthing the words in the letter. His face getting darker with every line. <br/>“Did your mum write it?” <br/>Sirius nodded. Remus balled his hands into fists. Sirius wondered how different Remus’ letter had been. <br/>“Ah well no point stressing,” he raised his voice for James and Peter, “What do you wanna do with your supplies Jamsie boy?” <br/>Remus, thankfully, wasn’t stupid and let Sirius change the subject.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Exploring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 6th 1971</p><p> </p><p>Remus looked at the letter his mum had sent him. <br/><em>Hi Remus, </em></p><p>
  <em>How are you? We’ve been well. Dads trying to add an extension to the house. It’s not working out. It rained and the house flooded. You’re prank sounds so funny. I want you back uncorrupted though. Just kidding. You’re going to visit in a week remember. Look after yourself. <br/>Love mum. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sirius’ letter was pathetic in comparison. She couldn’t even call herself his mother. But Sirius didn’t want to talk about it. So when Sirius asked to plan a prank he let it go. <br/><br/>In the dorm Sirius seemed completely engrossed in dungbomb placements and slime buckets. If Remus didn’t know any better he’d have said Sirius never received a letter. James proudly displayed his new toys: stink sap, wet start fireworks and expanding marshmallows. They had a good hall to work with. <br/>“Do you guys wanna explore the castle? Find somewhere to use these things?” Sirius asked. <br/>James and Peter dashed to the door.<br/>“Can’t believe you had to ask mate” James said. <br/>Sirius laughed and Remus decided to stop thinking about that letter clearly Sirius was fine. </p><hr/><p>Sirius pretended he didn’t feel Remus’ eyes on him. It made things less awkward to just ask the Marauders to go explore the castle then to ask Remus what was wrong. Once they were out of the dorm he stopped looking. <br/>“Where are we going?” Peter asked. <br/>“On an adventure!” James yelled, pointing dramatically into the distance. <br/>“But what are we looking for?” Peter said. <br/>“Hogwarts secrets, if the Potter manor has some Hogwarts must” </p><p>“What are we looking for?” Remus asked. <br/>“Statues with rub marks, moving paintings, walls with scratches, you know, anything” James said, helpfully. <br/>“Where are we gonna start?” Sirius wasn’t eager to repeat their last expedition.<br/>“How about near the great Hall” Peter suggested.  <br/>“Are you hungry already?” Sirius sounded incredulous.</p><p>“The kitchens have to be near the hall. We could give a potion to the entire school if we plan it right”  <br/>Perhaps Peter was a better Marauder than Sirius had given him credit for. <br/>“You heard him! To the great hall!” </p><hr/><p>At 10 o’clock on a Saturday the Castle was empty. The students were out enjoying what little sun they could get. <br/>“Where do we start looking?” James asked. <br/>“We should ask a painting” Remus said. <br/>Sirius laughed, “first we talk to the stairs now we ask a painting?” <br/>“If I remember right the stairs let us down to the dungeons” </p><p>Remus was making a good point. “Fine. Go ask a painting” </p><p> </p><p>The Marauders found a painting of a woman playing cards with a pack of dogs and introduced themselves. “Excuse me, I’m Remus.” The occupants of the painting paused their game. Remus really had been onto something. “I was wondering if you knew where the kitchen is?” <br/>The woman holding the cards looked at Remus then the rest of the group. <br/>“Of course I’ll tell you” and that’s exactly what she did. </p><hr/><p>“We tickle the pair?” Sirius said staring at the painting. <br/>“I don’t know why your so sceptical mate” James said, “we just spoke to a painting of a woman playing cards with a poodle” </p><p>“Fair enough,” Sirius reached out and tickled the pair. It laughed quietly and the wall opened. <br/>The Marauders were greatest by several hundred house elves. The one that Sirius assumes was the boss (he had a badge pinned to his freshly washed pillow case) came rushing over. <br/>“Greetings Masters. I is Billy. How may I be’s helping  you?” <br/>Sirius grinned at his friends. “Can you give us a tour?” <br/>Billy bowed and lead them through the room. <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius had never paid more attention to how the washing was done in his life. A small voice in his head was busy planning a way to change the students robes bright blue with polka dots. This voice was very insistent on getting answers. The washing room was full of steam and bubbles. Sirius was so absorbed in planning he didn’t notice James grabbing a handful of bubbles until they were in his hair. <br/>“James!” He cried, and then he got a mouthful of bubbles from Remus. “Remus!” <br/>it didn’t take long for them to start a full blown bubble war. The elves didn’t even kick them out, they just watched them with undisguised amusement. <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius walked back to the common room dripping wet. He couldn’t stop laughing the whole way back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flying lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 8th 1971</p><p> </p><p>The good weather they’d had on the weekend left. Hogwarts seemed to remember it was in Scotland and was surrounded by dark clouds and blustery winds. For the first time since he was a baby Sirius didn’t want to go flying. <br/>“It’ll be cold!” He whined “And wet!” </p><p>“But the Marauders get to fly together” James was practically vibrating with excitement. <br/>Peter was getting paler and paler as he watched the winds whipped  the trees. It didn’t help when he watched a branch fall. <br/>“Peter, the winds will fall by the time we get down there. Winds are always calmer midday” Remus said. <br/>Peter regained the tiniest bit of colour. <br/>“Come on Sirius! I want breakfast!” James hit him with a pillow and Sirius’ whining stopped. <br/>Sirius ditched his pillow at James and it didn’t take long for the boys to devolve into an all out pillow war.</p><hr/><p>The Marauders arrived 15 minutes late. The great hall was emptier than they had expected. This was a good thing because there were less people who could see them covered in pillow feathers. <br/>James shovelled down his breakfast and sat tapping his fingers impatiently. To retaliate Sirius took extra time to eat his food. <br/>“We’re going to be late” James said. <br/>“It’s not ‘til after lunch” Remus said. <br/>“Not to flying to transfiguration”</p><p>The idea of making McGonagall mad spurred Sirius on and he ate so fast he got hiccups. <br/>“Haha serves you right” James said. <br/>Sirius reached for a breadstick to wack  James with but Remus stopped his hand. <br/>“Is he really worth wasting that?” <br/>“Nah, you’re right” Sirius slapped him playfully around the head.</p><p>James didn’t even get to start a scuffle because the clock was ticking.</p><hr/><p>They were the first people at transfiguration. <br/>“I got-hic- Hiccups- hic- for nothing-hic” </p><p>“Yeah, sorry mate”</p><p>Peter laughed. He no longer looked like a ghost so Sirius took that as a small win. Even if his diaphragm was a traitor. <br/>“What are we even doing in transfiguration?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Who knows we mastered matchsticks into needles” James said unhelpfully.</p><p>“Perhaps we’re learning to undo the spell” Remus suggested. </p><p>“You would be correct Mr Lupin” Professor Mcgonagall said. “5 points to Gryffindor” </p><p>Sirius elbowed Remus and grinned “Aren’t you smart” </p><p>Remus blushed slightly, “It’s nothing” </p><p>“If you- hic- say so” </p><hr/><p>The Marauders were surprisingly good at undoing transfiguration. They didn’t know why, maybe it was the extra hour focusing on the spell or just luck, but all they had to do was imagine the spell coming undone. </p><p>“Praescriptum!” Sirius pointed his wand at the needle and watched in awe as the metal faded and was replaced by wood. <br/>“Well done to Mr Black, 10 points to Gryffindor” </p><p>Remus elbowed him, “now who’s smart?” <br/>Sirius pretended to think, “mmm, not James” </p><p>“Hey!” James glared at his friend before laughing “and besides we all know it’s Remus” </p><p>“The council has spoken” Sirius grinned at Remus who was trying desperately to hide his red face under his hair. </p><hr/><p>Like Remus had said the wind had died down by the time they reached the Quidditch Pitch. Madam Hooch was already there, and she’d laid out around 20 brooms. <br/>“Hello there,” she called “Pick a broom” </p><p>“Can we use our own?” James asked, gesturing at him and Sirius.<br/>“So long as you don’t show off” She’d barely gotten the words out before they’d taken off to the broom shed. <br/><br/></p><p>By the time they got back the rest of the class had arrived. <br/>“Before we begin I’d like to lay down some ground rules” she laughed “sorry sky rules. You go up when I tell you and come down you’re told. You do not do anything I don’t tell you. No dives, no loops, no speeding or I’ll have you sent home” </p><p>“Yes madam Hooch,” the class said in unison. <br/>“Good, now to call your broom say: <em>Up</em>” </p><p>Sirius zoned out. He’d been trained by former professional players. His Father had insisted on it <em>‘It’s part of what separates Wizards and muggles. Only a poor Wizard can’t fly’ </em></p><p><br/>While he didn’t like why he learned he was glad he did. <br/>He effortlessly followed the instructions and was able to help Remus and Peter feel more comfortable.<br/>Then they started flying. Madam Hooch wanted 10 meters up. James and Sirius had no problem on their good quality brooms, but Peter’s tried to shake him off. Remus flew over to try and calm him down. Peter grabbed onto him for dear life and pushed Remus off his broom. Sirius didn’t think. He dived straight for Remus, he just needed to slow him down. In his peripheral he could see James lifting Peter onto Remus’ better broom. Remus was still falling. Sirius was too far away. He pushed his broom desperate to do anything to slow his fall. Instead he watched close up as his best friend hit the pitch with a sickening thud. </p><hr/><p>Remus looked like a puppet who’s strings had been cut. He lay on the grass, near lifeless. Sirius dropped down next to him. <br/>“Remus! Remus!” <br/>He tried to sit up an winced, his wrist was broken and his head was bleeding. He looked paler than Peter ever had.  “What happened?” </p><p>“You tried to be a Gryffindor, are you ok?” <br/>“Aside from a broken wrist, head wound and probably a concussion I’m alright” </p><p>Remus must’ve been going into shock, it was the only way he could be so calm about this. <br/>“I’m going to help you stand and take you to the hospital wing, okay?” <br/>“No, I can take myself” </p><p>Madam Hooch chose then to appear, “Remus, let him take you” </p><p>“I said I can take myself” he snapped. <br/>“You’re in shock dear, Sirius do you need a hand” </p><p>Sirius started lifting Remus but he did his best to fight Sirius off. <br/>“Fine, can I at least walk with you to the hospital wing?” <br/>Something flashed in Remus’ eyes. Was it fear? <br/>“I’m not going to hurt you” Sirius didn’t know why he said it, but it felt important. <br/>“Fine walk me”</p><hr/><p>The walk to the hospital wing was long. Remus looked angry and didn’t want to talk. So they walked in silence. <br/>The doors to the hospital wing were only just smaller than the great hall doors. Sirius went to push them open but they opened automatically. <br/>“Madam Pomfrey!” Sirius yelled “Remus needs your help!” <br/>Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office, “what happened?”</p><p>Sirius told her about flying lessons and she shook her head. “I don’t like brooms, thank you for bringing him” </p><p>Remus had let his robes drop to cover his hand. “Bye then” </p><p>The colour was returning to his face already but before Sirius could ponder this he was pushed out of the hospital. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A day without Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8th of September 1971</p><p> </p><p>Sirius couldn’t stop thinking of Remus lying on the floor. He shouldn’t have recovered so quickly, he looked like he was dying. <br/>But he wasn’t, Remus wasn’t even fazed by it. It was almost like this was his normal, but it couldn’t be Remus had never played quidditch. <br/>Sirius also couldn’t stop thinking about the fear in Remus’ eyes. Fear he had caused. The two things he’d seen led Sirius’ mind down a dark path. He didn’t want to stay there so he turned to James.</p><p>“What are we doing next period?” <br/>“Defence?” James said hesitantly. <br/>“Defence?” Sirius mocked “I meant pranks” </p><p>James made an <em>Ohh</em> face but before he could respond Lily interrupted. <br/>“Your friend is injured and you’re thinking about pranks?” She cried indignantly. </p><p>“Well yeah,” James said, “Madam Pomfrey’s a professional. He’ll be fine” </p><p>“He fell from a broom!” <br/>“And? He’s got the best matron in the country healing him. He’ll probably be healthier after he leaves” </p><p>Lily rolled her eyes and stormed away. <br/>“Do you really think he’ll be okay?” Sirius asked. <br/>“Yeah mate, he’ll be fine” there was a brief moment where James looked completely serious, which was rude that was Sirius’ job. Then he said “so where are we placing those dung bombs?”</p><hr/><p>Defence against the dark arts was boring. They were learning the theory behind a shield charm but they weren’t allowed to try it yet. Mr Sawyer refused to stop droning and he’d charmed his room to be cooler than the rest of the castle so he made Sirius think of a sleepy polar bear. <br/>Then he off handedly mentioned that his wife, Veronica, had first learned this charm with accidental magic. Sirius wanted to ask why they couldn’t try it then, but the girls had other questions. <br/>“How did you meet?”</p><p>“When did you get married?” <br/>Apparently his wife was the perfect distraction and he stopped teaching to talk about her. <br/>“Merlins beard this is boring” James whispered. <br/>“What supplies did you bring?” <br/>James’ eyes lit up, “dungbombs but their over used, a small colour changing pumpkin I nicked from a 6th year class, exploding chalk”</p><p>“Does the chalk still work if we crush it up?” <br/>“Yeah, why?” <br/>Sirius told him.</p><p>“That’s good”</p><hr/><p>The first step in Sirius’ plan was for one of them to get moved. They started being loud. They poked each other, threw wads of paper, they said things that shouldn’t be repeated. They were counting on Mr Sawyer being desperate to look in control. He was fairly young looking, if this was his first time teaching he’d be strict. <br/>“Boys! Cut it out!” <br/>Sirius threw another wad of paper at James. <br/>“I asked you to stop” </p><p>James drew on the side of Sirius’ face. <br/>“That’s it! Black go sit in the back row.” <br/>Sirius fought back a grin, “Yes Professor”  </p><p>James winked at him. The plan was in action. <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius sat in the back row and carefully crushed up the chalk. They needed some still whole, so he carefully poured some into his potions mortar and Pestle (how this plan would have worked without potions next period Sirius didn’t know). When the chalk was dust he moved closer to the doorway and made a show of clumsily (and loudly) knocking his ink pot off his desk to the other side of the classroom (thank you levitation). <br/>“Sorry sir” </p><p>He grabbed the mortar and slipped the hand with it, in his robes. He didn’t look subtle but it would have to do. When he reached the ink pot his mortar was empty and a line of chalk was by the door way. <br/>“Are you ready to behave Mr Black?” Mr Sawyer asked. <br/>“Yes sir”</p><p>“Then you may return to your seat” </p><p>Sirius grabbed his stuff but he never got the chance to move back. James had rolled out six or seven dungbombs and the room stank. <br/>The students gagged and covered their noses. <br/>“Who did that?” The teacher asked. <br/>“Who cares?” Asked Lily “Can we leave?” <br/>“Yes, 10 points to Gryffindor” </p><p>The students stampeded to the door which set of the chalk. There was a loud bang and the whole class got blown back right into a now engorgioed colour changing pumpkin. The pumpkin collapsed with all the students weight and they all got covered in pumpkin mess. <br/>James and Sirius couldn’t stop laughing. <br/>“Class dismissed! Go get cleaned up! You two,” he pointed at James and Sirius “stay behind” </p><hr/><p>Mr Sawyer sat on his desk while he lectured. He had insisted they stay in here to punish them with the smell.</p><p>“What were you thinking?” He asked. <br/>“We were bored” James said, “I know the shield charm look. Protago” </p><p>A misty shield formed in front of James. <br/>“So do it” Sirius’ shield formed a moment later “and you were so monotone” </p><p>“I don’t care, other people don’t know this. It’s important you think about other people” </p><p>“Sorry sir” they said in unison. <br/>“Sorry isn’t good enough, you both have detention with me tonight” </p><hr/><p>Remus was back by lunch time. <br/>“I go to hospital for an hour and you get detention! What are you gonna do when I go home next week?” Remus paled. <br/>“Go home?” Sirius asked. <br/>“It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter” </p><p>“What’s wrong?” James asked. <br/>“It’s just...” he paused for a moment “my mother’s in hospital” </p><p>Sirius exchanged a look with James. “Sorry you’re mums in hospital” Sirius said. This was quickly echoed by James. <br/>“It’s fine, it happens all the time” </p><p>Was this why Remus looked afraid? Because he was being taken to the place his mums always in? Was he afraid he’d be stuck in there too? <br/><br/>“I think we need to tell you how we got detention, it’s a wonderful story perfect for making friends feel better” Sirius said. <br/>“Then I can’t wait to hear it” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8th of September </p><p> </p><p>At dinner time that night James and Sirius received a letter. <br/><em>To Mr Potter and Mr Black, </em></p><p>
  <em>Tonight your detention will be to go help Hagrid with his garden since you clearly like pumpkins. You will start work at 6 o’clock and won’t stop until Hagrid says you’re finished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kind regards, Mr Sawyer. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Kind regards” Sirius mocked, “if it was kind we’d get to do something inside, like cleaning trophies” </p><p>“He’s just being nice” Remus taunted “you do like pumpkins” </p><p>“James! He’s bullying me!” Sirius threw himself behind James.</p><p>“Sirius you planned this, you  earned it” James said </p><p>Sirius gasped. “Petey, they’re ganging up on me.”</p><p>“I’ll join them in a minute if you call me ‘Petey’ again” <br/>“Traitors!” Sirius yelled “All of you!” </p><p>The others burst out laughing. Peter was the first to stop. <br/>“How come I wasn’t blamed?” <br/>“You weren’t paying attention to the lesson, let alone our prank. Plus you got pumpkined too” James said, pointing a carrot stick at him. <br/>“Haha, I guess I’m the luckiest one here then” </p><p>“Nah, Remus is. He skipped defence entirely” Sirius said. <br/>“Yeah, because an hour off is worth a broken wrist” </p><p>“It’s hard to tell who had it worse” Sirius said, trying not to grin. <br/>He stopped grinning when Remus started pushing him around. </p><hr/><p>At 6 o’clock James and Sirius left the common room. Peter and Remus sat on the floor by the fire; they played gobstones (which Remus lost every time). When Peter realised he had homework due the next day he left Remus alone. Remus was trying to choose his next book when Lily sat down next to him. She was in her Pyjamas and dressing gown.  <br/>“Do you wanna play exploding snap?” <br/>They played for a while, making idle small talk. Lily was surprisingly good at the game and would often offer suggestions to help Remus play better. Eventually Lily’s idle chatter turned to questions. <br/>“Why are you friends with them?” The question came out of no where. <br/>“They’re nice and my dorm mates” Remus felt oddly protective of them. <br/>“They pull awful pranks and Peter pushed you off your broom” </p><p>“Those pranks make people laugh,” Remus ignored that those people were the Marauders, “and I don’t know if you saw but Peter didn’t mean to and Sirius tried desperately to catch me. He was almost off the broom ‘cause he was reaching so far” </p><p>Lily made a little ‘Oh’ sound in the back of her throat, “what are they really like?” <br/>Remus laughed “do you really wanna talk about boys with me?” <br/>Lily blushed furiously and in her haste to have her turn she knocked over the cards. <br/>“So I’m guessing that’s a no,”</p><p>Lily blushed harder. <br/>“Alright Lily tell me about yourself” </p><p>“There’s not much to tell, I’m the youngest child. My older sister Petunia loves me but hates magic. My parents think this is awesome and I still feel like I’m dreaming. How about you?” <br/>Remus tried for nonchalance, “I’m an only child; my dad used to work for the ministry; my mum’s a muggle and loves flowers and we’ve moved around a lot” </p><p>Lily smiled at him, “Where’s the best place you’ve lived?”</p><p>Remus told her about the little cottage by the forest they’d lived in for two years. She seemed delighted by the idea of living in the middle of nowhere; with nothing but the sound of the creek and animals to disturb you. <br/><br/>They spent the rest of the night in front of the fire; trading stories and slowly singeing the carpet. It wasn’t until James and Sirius returned to the common room that they realised it was half past nine. <br/>“It was lovely to see you Remus” Lily said as she walked up the stairs. <br/>“You too, Lils” She rolled her eyes at the nickname. <br/>“What are you doing talking to Evans?” James asked. <br/>“She was keeping me company” Remus said simply. <br/>“Was Peter not enough?” <br/>“He had homework” </p><p>“Why’s she nice to you but not us?” <br/>“Careful James, you sound jealous” Sirius said playfully. <br/>“Oh I am, what if she steals Remus away?” <br/>Sirius feigned horror and wrapped his arm around Remus’ neck. “We can’t let that happen” </p><p>The boys laughed, and Remus fell asleep grinning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Quidditch and Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14th September  1971 </p><p> </p><p>The boys had been at Hogwarts for two weeks when the sign up sheet for the quidditch team went up. Of course because they were first years they couldn’t join the team properly but the sign up sheet said ‘<em>all students are given the chance to be reserves or main team players’  </em>thiswas the loophole they were hoping to exploit. <br/>So James and Sirius put their names down and after breakfast the Marauders went down to the Quidditch pitch. <br/><br/></p><p>The Quidditch captain was a 6th year boy who everyone called ‘Ace.’ Sirius and James didn’t know if that was his real name and frankly they didn’t want to ask. Sirius watched as Remus and Peter found themselves a seat. They were waving Gryffindor flags and doing there best to be supportive. <br/>Ace started by reading out list of people who’d signed up, to see who’d turned up. When he got to James and Sirius he paused. <br/>“Aren’t you first years?” <br/>“Yeah,” Sirius said casually. <br/>“Why are you here then?”</p><p>“We want to be reserves” James said, smiling brightly. <br/>“That’s against the rules” </p><p>“I don’t think the rules explicitly say that” Sirius said, trying not to be condescending. <br/>“Yeah they do,” Ace was getting frustrated “No first years on the team” </p><p>“But all students are given the chance to be reserves or main team players” James argued. <br/>“That’s not what that rule means!” <br/>“We are included in all students” Sirius refused to get angry. <br/>Ace was going very red and snapped at a nearby second year “Fetch McGonagall!” </p><hr/><p>Professor McGonagall followed the student down to the pitch. <br/>“What do you need at this hour?” She asked. <br/>“These two want to be reserves” Ace pointed at James and Sirius. <br/>“What gave them the idea that’s allowed?” <br/>Sirius explained their logic and McGonigal was kind enough to listen to the whole thing. <br/>“Show me you should be reserves” She said. <br/>“What?” James asked. <br/>“Show me what you can do and you can be on probation. There will be no matches for you and but you can train with the team” </p><p>Sirius and James started to thank her but she interrupted, “First you have to prove you’re up to it” </p><hr/><p>Sirius had never actually thought this would work. He’d figured it was worth a shot but didn’t expect it to go this far. <br/>They started with a simple drill. James tried to get a goal and Sirius stopped him then they swapped. When Mcgonagall signalled for them to do something else Sirius dived at the ground and pulled up at the last minute. He heard James push his broom to the limit. He saw James throwing the ball and rushing to catch it. They flew around each other and when Sirius stole the ball from James it devolved into them playing chasey. <br/>McGonagall blew the whistle and they returned to the ground. <br/>“You two have skills I’ll give you that. I’m going to discuss this with the headmaster before I make any major decisions” </p><p>“Thank you, Professor” They both said. <br/>“Now, back to your dorm” </p><p>They didn’t think about disobeying her. </p><hr/><p>As they walked to the common room Remus got very pale. <br/>“Are you ok?” Sirius asked. <br/>“Yeah I’m fine” Remus said defensively. Sirius decided he was lying when Remus stopped walking in a straight line had to steady himself on the wall. <br/>Sirius stopped walking, "No you’re not, what’s wrong?” <br/>Remus got that scared look in his eyes again, he looked like he was trying to slide through the wall. <br/>“It’s nothing” </p><p>James realised they had stopped and turned around, “Why’ve you stopped?” <br/>Peter doubled back as well. <br/>“Remus isn’t well” Sirius insisted. <br/>“I’m fine!” This wasn’t supported by the sweat beading down his forehead. <br/>James noticed this too, “You need to go to the hospital wing” </p><p>“Yeah Remus, you’re barely standing” Peter said, moving into help him stand up. <br/>Remus had sunk lower to the ground, but the thing that worried Sirius was the caged look in Remus’ eyes. He didn’t look bothered by being this ill, he was scared of them. <br/>“Remus, do you want me to fetch Madam Pomfrey? James and Peter can stop other people from seeing you” Sirius didn’t know how they’d do that but they’d figure it out. <br/>“I have something that will help” James said. From his pocket he pulled what looked like a mouldy blanket. <br/>“Eww! James how does that help?” Peter said. <br/>“It’s an invisibility cloak, no one can see him, will that help?” <br/>Remus’ eyes were glassy, it looked like he was digging his nails into his palms. He shrugged. <br/>Gently Sirius plied his hand open, “we can’t help if you don’t let us” </p><p>“Just go,” Remus said numbly. Was he going into shock? Something was very wrong. <br/>“I’ll be right back” </p><p>Sirius did his best not to run until Remus was out of sight, then he booked it down the stairs. Towards the end it was more of a controlled fall. He stumbled into Professor McGonagall. <br/>“Sorry Professor,” he said hastily before starting to run again. <br/>“What’s wrong?” She asked. <br/>“Remus is... well I’m not entirely sure what’s wrong but he’s collapsed and won’t talk to us” </p><p>McGonagall nodded then waved her wand. Out sprung a silver cat, “I’ve told Poppy to follow the cat” </p><p> </p><p>When Sirius got back to Remus he was still on the floor but someone (probably Peter) had given him an apple and he had regained some colour. <br/>“What happened Mr Lupin?” She asked. <br/>“Can I tell you in the hospital wing?” Remus asked quietly. <br/>“Of course,” McGonagall said kindly “Gentlemen thank you for getting me. I’ve got it from here” </p><p>They boys didn’t miss the dismissal and even though every part of him screamed not to, Sirius walked away. <br/><br/>Something was very wrong in Remus’ life; and Sirius would be damned if he couldn’t find a way to help. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Astronomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14th of September 1971 </p><p> </p><p>Sirius knew he had to leave Remus to heal, something was wrong and he wouldn’t get better if he couldn’t rest. Sirius would’ve been able to put Remus in the back of his mind if he’d heard from him before dinner. The sun was setting and Remus wasn’t back. Madam Pomfrey never kept a student in for this long. (“We’ve been here for two weeks what do you know?” James said, this had not helped Sirius relax.) <br/><br/></p><p>The ball of worry didn’t loosen as the night wore on. In astronomy they were looking at the phases of the moon. Remus still wasn’t back by midnight. The professor drowned on about the properties the full moon could give a spell or potion. Every now and then James or Peter would nudge him excitedly and jot down a useful note for later. Sirius knew it wasn’t a big deal, madam Pomfrey might not want an ill student up until two in the morning. That’s what Peter had said. They both had nice logical reasons for Remus’ disappearance.  <br/>Sirius was the only one who noticed that Remus wasn’t in the dorm when they returned. </p><hr/><p>James watched Sirius in astronomy. He knew he wasn’t doing well, he knew Remus’ illness was bothering him. So James did his best to be normal. He listened when the teacher said that potions could be twice as potent when brewed during the full moon and filed that away for future pranks. He teased Peter about almost falling asleep and told Sirius there was nothing wrong. He believed it by the time he was in the dorm, until he saw Remus’ bed empty and not slept in. <br/>Okay maybe Sirius was onto something. <br/><br/>Sirius seemed to be asleep but in the name of checking on their friend James was sure that could change. James crept to his friends bed. <br/>“Sirius!” He whisper-yelled.</p><p>“What?” Sirius whisper-yelled back. <br/>“I wanna go see if Remus is still in the hospital wing, make sure he’s ok” </p><p>“I thought there was <em>nothing wrong</em>” Sirius mocked. <br/>“Don’t be a git, get up and come with me” </p><p>James hadn’t gotten his invisibility cloak out yet and it was begging to be used. </p><hr/><p>Hogwarts was strange at night. The only light came from the occasional torch on the wall, so there were strange flickering shadows and pools of absolute darkness. They couldn’t see the whole path so the castle felt larger and more daunting. Sirius longed to cast lumos, he longed to make Hogwarts look right again. He knew however that if he did that they would be caught and they wouldn’t be able to check on Remus. Of course they were invisible anyway but Sirius didn’t want to take the risk, a floating light couldn’t be explained away. So the castle stayed in the eerie darkness.  <br/><br/>With the ever changing staircases they could be on the seventh floor instead of on the ground. The darkness kept them hidden but it hid things from them.</p><p>Once or twice they heard noise up a head and scrambled to get in an alcove. Filch and his kitten Mrs Norris passed them and Sirius didn’t breathe until they turned the corner. <br/><br/></p><p>Through sheer luck they found the hospital wing. The big doors were locked. <br/>“Can you get this?” Sirius asked. <br/>James nodded, “Alohamora” </p><p>The doors swing inwards silently.<br/>It was brighter in the hospital wing. It felt like twilight, as though there was only a few hours until morning. They could see there were no bodies in the beds. Remus wasn’t here. <br/>“James, he’s gone” Sirius lit his wand, as though that would reveal his missing friend. <br/>“He has to be here, he can’t be anywhere else” </p><p>“Well then where is he?” Sirius was louder than he’d intended, it echoed around the empty room. <br/>James swore, and Madam Pomfrey’s door opened. “Hide”  </p><p>Sirius wished he could have reminded James they were invisible. Unfortunately he didn’t have the time; James and the cloak ran to hide underneath a bed leaving Sirius in the middle of the hospital wing, feeling like he’d been stripped naked (which wasn’t pleasant). <br/>“Mr Black?” Madam Pomfrey yawned. <br/>“Hi,” Sirius waved. <br/>“What are you doing?” She sounded more bewildered than angry. <br/>“Remus didn’t come back to our dorm, we were worried” </p><p>“We?” Madam Pomfrey asked. <br/>James stood up, the cloak hung around him unevenly. The image of James stood solemnly, missing parts of himself would normally make Sirius laugh. This wasn’t normal. <br/>Madam Pomfrey made an ‘ah’ sound. “I’m sorry Mr Lupin didn’t get time to tell you himself, his mother’s in hospital he went to visit her” </p><p>“I thought he was ill?” James asked. <br/>“He was well enough to go, but he’ll be in tomorrow so I can make sure he fully recovers” </p><p>“Okay” They both said quickly, “We’ll just be going now” </p><p>They headed to the door but Madam Pomfrey said “Wait, you’re out of bed. We need to discuss your detention” </p><p>They sighed, but turned to face her.</p><p>“Seeing as you’re desperate to be in the hospital wing, you must both come here tomorrow and clean. But if you happen to talk to Mr Lupin I won’t stop you. Good night boys” </p><p>James and Sirius donned the cloak and walked back to their dorm room, amazed at their luck. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. First Prank War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15th September 1971 </p><p> </p><p>Peter trailed behind his friends as they walked to the hospital wing. He’d not been invited to last nights jaunt through the castle. He was more than a little miffed that he’d been left out a second time. He tried to keep it from his face but the fact that he was significantly behind James and Sirius noticed. <br/>“What’s up Pete?” James asked, turning to face him. <br/>“It’s nothing,” Peter said. <br/>“So why are you all the way back there?” Sirius asked. <br/>“It’s just that this is the second stunt you’ve pulled without me. First in defence now this. Why wasn’t I invited?” <br/>James ruffled his hair, “You were asleep mate,  we didn’t want to wake you” </p><p>“Thanks, next time please do though” </p><p>Sirius smiled at him, “I can do that” </p><hr/><p>It turned out though that Peter was glad to have been excluded. James and Sirius had to clean all the bed pans and scrub the floor. Since Peter was just visiting he got to sit on Remus’ bed and eat Honeydukes chocolates someone had given him. <br/>When Sirius turned away from Peter for a moment he decided to do something risky. He reached into his school and poured the last of his dungbombs into the bed pan he’d just finished washing. The effects were instantaneous. <br/>Everyone reached up to cover their noses and gagged. Poor Remus looked like he was about to puke. <br/>“Who did that?” Madam Pomfrey yelled. <br/>“It wasn’t me” James and Sirius said in unison. <br/>“And it certainly wasn’t Mr Lupin. Was it you Mr Pettigrew?” <br/>Peter looked at his feet. “Yeah” </p><p>“Why did you do that?” <br/>“I thought it would be funny” </p><p>“Well you can laugh about it while you finish cleaning up with your friends”</p><p>James and Sirius pulled faces behind madam Pomfrey’s back making it hard for Peter to remain serious. <br/>“Well if that’s sorted I will be in my office” </p><p>Madam Pomfrey turned on her heal and didn’t say another word. <br/>“Seriously Pete?” Remus said covering his nose, “That’s awful”</p><p> “Common Rem it’s kinda funny” Peter said. <br/>“Mhmm, I’ll get you back for it though” If he hadn’t been smiling, Peter would’ve been worried.</p><hr/><p>28th of October </p><p> </p><p>It turned out he should’ve been worried, but two weeks passed and Remus didn’t act on his threat so Peter forgot. Until he washed his hair and the blond came out bright green. Remus hadn’t given any indication that anything was about to happen and only started laughing when the others did. Peter stupidly thought that was it.</p><p><br/>At breakfast he received a letter from his mother and one from an plain looking owl. The letter from his mother was the general questions about his life at Hogwarts, and his friends. Then second letter came in a cheap envelope. He opened it and a card fell out. <br/>“What’s that?” James asked. <br/>Peter opened it eagerly. The card said “GLITTER!” And out spewed more silver glitter than Peter had ever seen in his life. <br/>“Oh Pete, look at you. You’re in Slytherin colours” Sirius said sympathetically. Remus snickered quietly. <br/>Despite his best effort Peter couldn’t get the glitter off, he almost thought it was charmed but he knew glitter didn’t need that.</p><p> </p><p>It was in Potions that Peter realised what was happening. He saw Remus drop his quill and a moment later dungbombs had gone off at his feet. Peter would’ve got detention if it weren’t for the fact he looked so genuinely suprised. Oh so this is how he wanted to play it? Fine two could play at that game. <br/><br/></p><p>After dinner while Sirius and Remus were brushing their teeth, Peter pulled James to one side. <br/>“James I think I know who’s been pranking me all day” </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Peter dripped his voice to a whisper, “Remus” </p><p>James’ jaw dropped, “That cheeky bugger. Marauders don’t prank other Marauders” </p><p>“I think we should get him back, and Sirius too just for the fun of it” </p><p>James’ eyes lit up, “Let’s do it!” </p><hr/><p>October 5th </p><p> </p><p>They spent a week planning. If Remus could wait so could Peter. Their plan was simple. He fought to keep the grin off his face as they headed down to breakfast. They sat in their normal spot. Part of Peter was having a conversation about charms the other half was focusing on making his wand funnel out as much snow as possible. It was a silly plan but if the prankee wasn’t laughing it wasn’t a good prank. <br/>Eventually when it started to feel cold underneath them and a few students were pointing at the mess. Peter stood up. This was the first time Remus or Sirius started to clock onto what was happening. They laughed and jokingly pushed each other, so they slid on the snow. This was perfect.</p><p>James fires of red, blue, green and yellow sparks making Remus trip when Sirius pushed him. With perfect timing Peter created more snow. A small mountain caught Remus. He laid there for a moment before sitting up laughing. His face was covered in snow making giving him a beard like a young Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>“That’s so cool!”</p><p>“Pun intended?” Sirius asked, they all laughed more. <br/><br/></p><p>There was a moment of silence. Then Dumbledore spoke, “Well that was rather humorous. If you’d all go to your first class I’ll clean this up” </p><p>The whole student body started talking at the same time. <br/>Remus turned to James and Peter and said, “We’re gonna get you back for that” </p><p>James said with a wicked grin. “Let the prank war begin then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prank Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5th of October 1971 </p><p> </p><p>The boys had to sit through two classes before they could plan. Sirius was desperate to talk to Remus. How were they going to top that? How were they going to beat them? <br/>Remus seemed far less preoccupied, despite the fact he started this. He took notes on what Professor McGonagall was saying and ignored the scribbling and whispers of James and Peter behind them. Two hours passes much slower if you have somewhere you’re dying to be. <br/>When the bell finally went Sirius jumped straight out of his chair and was halfway out the door before McGonagall yelled “Please return to your seat Mr. Black, the bell doesn’t dismiss you I do” </p><p>It was incredibly petty, and Sirius was sure it was only because she’d heard they’d started a prank war. <br/>“Sorry Professor.” he said, sitting down again. </p><p>Professor McGonagall smiled slightly, “Thank you. Now you may go”</p><p>There was a chorus of groans  from the other students as the exited the classroom. <br/>“That was a fun class,” Remus said. <br/>“It was?” <br/>Remus chuckled, “She started explaining how to change one substance to another, you know like stone to gold? Do you know all the cool things we could do?” <br/>Sirius had a mental image of them slowly filling James and Peter’s bags with stones that became gold. <br/>“I have a not so cool idea” </p><p>“Tell me anyway, I’m sure we can use it somehow” </p><p>Sirius told Remus, and his eyes lit up. <br/>“We need to go to the library, I know our big finish” </p><hr/><p>The library wasn’t dusty. The curtains were thrown open to let as much light in as possible. There were chairs around tables and the occasional bean bag in the corners. The Hogwarts library felt inviting and open. It was the opposite of the Black library and for the first time in his life Sirius wanted to pick up a book. <br/>Remus must’ve noticed the look of awe on Sirius’ face, “Have you not been in here before?” <br/>“No, I’ve not needed to yet”</p><p>“How?” <br/>“A lot of first year stuff I learned from my childhood tutors and the other stuff you brought the books to us.” <br/>Remus smiled, “All right then, I’ll show you around while I tell you my plan.” </p><hr/><p>Remus Lupin was devious. Sirius had known that he couldn’t be an angel (he was a Marauder for Merlins sake) but hearing him plan pranks banished any thought in Sirius’ mind that he was ‘The good one’.</p><p>“So we’re gonna start small, right? Charm James’ glasses to fog constantly, or make Peter’s laces unknot all the time. We frustrate them and set them back.” <br/>“Why not do something big?” <br/>“Because they’ve already used their biggest trick, where can they go now? If we build slowly we’ll win.” <br/>“What do we do after annoying them?” <br/>“We take the golden stones and start setting them up.” <br/>Remus leaned in and whispered what the gold would be used for. <br/>“There’s no way they can beat that!” Sirius yelled. Then he paused, “Can we do it?” <br/>“We can, we’ll figure it out. We just have to get into the restricted section.” </p><hr/><p>It turned out that you couldn’t just walk in there. Funny that the restricted section had <em>restricted</em> access. Remus casually walked up to the gate and pushed it open. Immediately Madam Pince appeared next to them. Sirius wondered how she did it, you couldn’t apperate in Hogwarts.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” She snapped. <br/>“Looking for a book” Remus said calmly. <br/>“You can’t go in there!” <br/>“Oh I’m sorry, I was just looking for a book for transfiguration homework.”</p><p>“The transfiguration section is over there.” She pointed to the left of them. <br/>“Thank you so much, come on Sirius.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ arm and they walked quickly to where she was pointing. Sirius could hear Remus mumbling about what a ‘silly mistake to make.’ <br/><br/></p><p>When they were out of earshot, Sirius started laughing. “You were brilliant. She looked ready to crucify us and you weren’t fazed. Oh I’m so sorry Madam I didn’t see the massive sign saying <em>restricted section.</em>”</p><p>“It was nothing.”</p><p>“So what’re we looking for now?” <br/>“A year 3 or 4 transfiguration textbook and a way into the restricted section.” </p><hr/><p>It didn’t take them long to find the right chapter. It was titled ‘Alchemy’ and the spell was fairly simple. Mutatio  Aurum. <br/>“Why do they teach theory in first year but actually teach it in fourth?” Remus asked.</p><p>“Do you want me to answer that without info dumping?” <br/>“That would be nice.” <br/>“Ok then, the simplest reason is that when your 11 you don’t have the best control of your magic and sometimes it chooses a favourite spell. Making gold is tiring because it’s so heavily related to magic. So we want to avoid accidentally making the entire student body turn Hogwarts gold.” <br/>“What the difference between stone to gold and a match to a needle, though?” <br/>“Your making it really hard not to info dump, mate. Basically when you make a needle it doesn’t need to be made of silver it just has to look silver and feel like metal. Your magic wasn’t asked explicitly to make a pure silver needle, that would be just as draining as a gold stone because of silvers magical properties. Basically a needles properties are sowing, golds is magic.” <br/>“How do you know all this?” Remus was looking at him curiously. His eyes were brighter and his face looked less weary. <br/>“Pureblood education system.” Sirius said, making sarcastic jazz hands. <br/>“Will it be safe for us to learn these spells? If ones in the restricted section...” Remus trailed off nervously. <br/>“Yeah we’ll be right. We’ll just pace ourselves. Plus I’ve been doing magic since I was little and you have freakishly good control. Do you use your magic lots at home?” <br/>The cagey scared look returned to Remus’ eyes. He didn’t meet Sirius’ eye, instead he stared at his hands. <br/>“I guess you could say that...”</p><p>Sirius decided not to push it further, “Cool, let’s get some stones and start.” <br/>The cagey look disappeared and Remus looked up. “I thought you’d never ask.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Team Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12th of October 1971</p><p><br/>James had lots of ideas. Unfortunately he didn’t have the skill to pull them off. He wanted to turn the dorm bathroom into a slip and slide. He wanted to charm the beds to launch Sirius and Remus into the air like a trampoline. He wanted to charm Sirius’ food so all he could taste for a week was the colour purple. <br/>But his parents refused to bend the law. He wasn’t allowed to do magic with their wands and was only allowed to try magic with his a month before Hogwarts so he wasn’t as experienced as Sirius. James was doing his best to catch up though.  <br/>What had come easily to him was transfiguration. He felt like he could see what needed to happen and just tell his magic to do it. So when Peter came to him with a devious plan James was thrilled. <br/>“What if we made a potion that would make them transform in some way. Like grow ears or shrink, that’d beat them.” <br/>James grabbed his invisibility cloak, the book they needed wouldn’t be easy to get. </p><hr/><p>It turns out it’s not easy to walk around while your invisible during the middle of the day. Other people try to walk were you’re standing and you have to be very careful not to bump anyone because they think there’s nothing next to them. James wished his dad had mentioned that to him before school had started. The amount of people in Hogwarts, who probably thought they were going crazy had just doubled. Air isn’t supposed to be solid. <br/><br/></p><p>When they reached the library Peter stepped out from under the cloak to open the door without arousing suspicion. </p><p>“Remind me why we both had to be under the cloak?” He asked. <br/>“So no one saw us come here.” <br/>“Well they can see me now, and I must look like a right plonker talking to the air.” <br/>“Then hurry up and go in, remember to distract Madam Pince.” <br/>Peter nodded and opened the door. He made sure to wait a moment to let James through by bending to fix his laces. James didn’t stop to say thank you, he made a Beeline straight for the restricted section. He heard Peter go up to Madam Pince and ask where the books on potions were. James put his hand on the gate. He tensed for a moment expecting alarms and bells to go off. Nothing happened. James cautiously pushed it open. There was a tiny bell that got set of by the movement. <br/>“Damn,” James whispered. <br/>He heard Madam Pince stop speaking. <br/>“I’m sorry Mr. Pettigrew, I need to go check the restricted section.” James backed away madly. <br/>Madam Pince looked at the gate and saw nothing. She grumbled and went into the restricted section. James snuck in behind her. She wandered around for a while and when she was sure there was no one there returned to Peter. James was on a count down now. The sooner they were out the better.  </p><hr/><p>The restricted section was far dustier that the rest of the library. Everywhere James stepped dust flurried around him. He didn’t know whether the book would be in the transfiguration section of the Potions section. He went to transfiguration first. Each book was larger than James’ head and thicker than his waist. He staggered under their weight. Some books he dismissed straight away ‘Becoming an animagus, steps 1-15’ and ‘Release your inner animal: how the animagus transformation works.’ The animal theme did make him think he was close. After what felt like hours of trying to be silent, he found something that looked useful: ‘12 pranking potions that’ll change your friends... lives.’ He didn’t stop to look in it, just slipped it into his bag and planned his exit. <br/>He picked up the heaviest tomb. It looked like it had been in the castle since it had opened. He dropped it on the floor. It echoed through the library. James sprinted for the gate he wouldn’t have long. Madam Pince was right there. James got as close as he could. When she opened the gate he snuck past. But he brushed her for a moment. His cloak fluttered around his ankles. He ran to Peter, away from the librarian who was looking at where he had been curiously.</p><hr/><p>James walked to behind Peter who was doing his best not to stare at Madam Pince as she looked for James. <br/>“I’m behind you,” James whispered, “I think I found the right book.” <br/>“Okay I’m gonna pack up.” <br/>In silence Peter packed up, his movements were stiff and performative. To James it was obvious he was up to something, but the librarian started away as they left the library.  <br/><br/></p><p>Once they were out of sight James whipped off the cloak and pulled the book out. “I think I got it!” He held it above his head like a trophy. <br/>“Do you think she suspects somethings up?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter! We’re gonna win this prank war!” <br/>“Calm down, Jamsie we’re gonna get caught!” <br/>“Sorry,” James whispered, “Wanna go to our dorm and look properly?” <br/>Peter nodded excitedly, they were both beaming and kept having to catch themselves from skipping with delight. Remus and Sirius were going down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Time’s Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20th of October 1971 </p><p> </p><p>James knew patience was a virtue. He’d heard it all his life from his mum and dad (they were only teasing him but he still heard it a lot). He had a tendency to want to rush things and just <em>go</em> without any preparations first. So spending a copious number of hours in an abandoned classroom trying to brew a potion so complicated that James was pretty sure it was illegal for them to brew it, did not make James a happy camper. <br/>“Pete, I want to end this prank war.” <br/>“What!” Peter squeaked, “After all the work I’ve done on this potion?” <br/>“It’s not just your work, and not end it now. I want to set a date for us to use our greatest prank. I want to win soon!” <br/>“The potion won’t be finished until at least Halloween.” <br/>“That’s okay, I have other things to plan.” </p><hr/><p>It was in a very boring history of magic lesson that Sirius was hit by a balled up piece of parchment. It was crumpled, ripped, and stained in places but Sirius could still read the ‘<em>OPEN ME</em>’ that was written on it. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>To Team Remus and Sirius, </em>
</p><p><em>Team Peter and James requests that by October 31st (Halloween night) you have your final prank ready. We are tired of hiding toothbrushes and want action. <br/>May the best men win</em>. <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius showed the letter to Remus, who scowled and scribbled on the corner: </p><p><em>I’m going to need your help</em>. <br/>Sirius had no idea what this meant but he nodded anyway, they were a team.<br/>Immediately Remus changed. His hands struggled to hold a quill and he dropped it several times in a few seconds. He slumped in his chair, making him lower than Sirius. His head dropped a few times and he looked like he was only still upright because his chair was so close to the desk. He raised his hand and his arm shook from the effort of lifting it. If Sirius hadn’t seen him perfectly healthy a moment ago he’d have freaked out. Professor Binns didn’t notice Remus, so he stood up slowly. His whole body seemed to be collapsing in on itself. Sirius stood up to steady him. Sirius offered Remus his arm and he took it. Together they shuffled out of the classroom. <br/><br/></p><p>The second the door slammed behind them Remus perked up again. <br/>“Are you okay?” Remus asked. <br/>“Yeah why?” <br/>“You looked freaked out, I didn’t mean to scare you.” <br/>“How did you do that?” <br/>The cagey look washed over Remus, he paled. The only part missing from his earlier disguise. “I used to be sick a lot, like my mother. I know what sick looks like.” <br/>His words were to crisp and precise, like he was reading from a script. Sirius decided to break the script. <br/>“You sure seemed sick that night before astronomy. Are you okay now?” Sirius knew he wasn’t being subtle. <br/>“Yes Sirius, believe it or not I know my body better than you do.” Remus sounded bored and snarky, he would one day make an excellent teenager. <br/>“I’d love to change that. We have got a free period now.” <br/>Remus went beet red and laughed, “Can we just go get James’ cloak and get to the library?” <br/>Sirius rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, “If you insist.” </p><hr/><p>The common room was completely empty. Remus and Sirius had thought they’d need to creep around, but right then they could have screamed bloody murder and no one would have heard. That felt strange to Sirius... almost freeing. <br/>“Remus I know you want to go find that spell, but what if we just took this period off and enjoyed the empty common room while we can?”</p><p>“We have less than two weeks to fill Peter and James bag with gold and learn this spell we don’t have time.” <br/>“Sure we do, just pull another stunt like that one earlier.” <br/>Remus’ expression hardened. “I don’t like doing that.” <br/>“Why not?” <br/>“It’s not fair. I already have all of tomorrow off...” Remus stopped talking without finishing his thought. <br/>“Why?” <br/>“My mother is sick,” he paused then added “again.” <br/>“Oh okay, we should grab the cloak now. I think someone’s coming.” </p><p> </p><p>No one came anywhere near them as they walked to the library. Sirius was grateful for that, solid air wasn’t easy to explain away. The lack of people also let them walk slower, giving Sirius time to think. What did he know about Remus? <br/>1. He was sick lots as a child. <br/>2. He’s probably still sick. <br/>3. His mother is also sick. <br/>4. The sickness is a frequent (monthly?) Occurrence </p><p>5. If Remus was still sick, he only showed symptoms the day he went home. <br/>6. Remus didn’t like talking about it, or his childhood, or how his magic was so strong meaning-</p><p>7. Remus’ sickness was linked to his childhood and magical strength. <br/>8. Remus probably has a magical sickness. </p><p><br/>Sirius didn’t know what sickness fit that description yet, but he made a mental note to track the sick days. If there was a pattern then Sirius could at least be extra nice before Remus had to go. With a new plan in place Sirius relaxed. He would just enjoy finding the prank spells today. </p><hr/><p>The library was packed. It was full of seventh years grabbing books to complete N.E.W.T assignments. There were even a few in the restricted section. Sirius watched Remus light up. <br/>“This is perfect, no one will notice any noise we make or anything.” <br/>“I know, we got so lucky.” <br/>They shuffled towards the door as two Hufflepuffs opened it. <br/>They were in. <br/>Sirius scanned the library, looking everywhere as quickly as he could. <br/>“What’re you doing?” Remus whispered. <br/>“Looking for Andy.” <br/>“Who?” </p><p>“My cousin, she’ll help us.” <br/>“Let’s keep moving; if you see her tug on my sleeve.” <br/>“Will do.” <br/><br/></p><p>It was hard to move without being noticed. Sirius contemplated just taking the cloak off and hoping for the best. It all seemed to be going well. A Slytherin left the restricted section as they reached it and they slipped in unnoticed. Once they were inside the problems started. <br/>“Rem, do you know what I just realised? There’s one cloak and two of us. We can’t split up.” <br/>“Damn.” Remus whispered, “What now?” <br/>“You stay under the cloak and I’ll wander around. I’ll say I’m looking for Andy. You’re supposed to be sick remember?” <br/>“Yeah I remember,” Remus said darkly, “Let’s get to an empty isle.” <br/><br/></p><p>For the firs time Sirius was grateful for the lack of dust. It was a strange thing to be grateful for, but he didn’t know what he would do if he sneezed. Sirius and Remus had gotten lucky, the empty isle happened to be a transfiguration isle. Sirius flicked through a few titles that he disregarded immediately “Animagus made easy.”  And “Werewolf: The monster in a man.” Sirius wished he knew  what he was looking for. He wished he could ask Remus without drawing attention to the fact they were there. He could see some books seeming to hover in the air. This was a bad idea. But Sirius kept looking until he heard, “Sirius?” <br/>It was Andromeda. <br/>“Andy!” Sirius ran up to her and hugged her. <br/>“What’re you doing here?” <br/>“I’m looking for a spell.” <br/>“A restricted spell?” <br/>“...Yeah.” He said sheepishly. <br/>“Why?” <br/>Sirius told her the plan and she laughed. “I’m doing that next term, come with me.” <br/>Sirius followed Andromeda to a less dusty part of the Restricted Section. She pulled out a book and put it in his bag. <br/>“Chapter 3 should do it.” <br/>“Thank you!” He hugged her again, then realised he had no way of telling Remus the good news. “Dammit!” <br/>“What’s up?” <br/>“My friends in here secretly and I don’t know how to find him.”</p><p>“Get your wand out and say ‘Locatoris’ then his name, so long as he’s not actively avoiding you, it’ll take you right to him” </p><p>“You are my favourite cousin.” <br/>“Don’t let Cissy hear you say that.” Andromeda said laughing. <br/>Sirius chuckled as he walked away, “I won’t he said” waving to her. <br/><br/></p><p>He whispered “Locatoris Remus” and his wand spun around his palm to find him. After a few lefts and rights he found a seemingly empty isle. <br/>“Remus I got it.” <br/>Out of thin air Remus’ head appeared. “Cool, now come here so we can go.” He gestured for Sirius to get under the cloak. Sirius saw the cloak flap revealing Remus’ legs. <br/>“Or we could go get Andy and she could walk us out.” <br/>“Good plan.” </p><hr/><p>As James and Peter day by the cauldron waiting for it to boil James thought about Remus’ behaviour today. <br/>“Something is wrong with Remus.” <br/>“I know, what do you think it is?”<br/>“I don’t know, do you think Sirius knows?” </p><p>“He must notice something’s wrong they spend loads of time together.” <br/>“After this prank war, we’re going to find a way to help him.” James had never meant something more in his life. </p><p>“But how? He won’t tell us.” <br/>“I don’t know but we’ll find a way.” <br/>“Marauders honour?” Peter asked. <br/>“Marauders honour.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22nd of October 1971</p><p>As Remus promised he disappeared for a day. For someone who wasn’t sick anymore it sure did seem like he was. When Remus returned to the door, white as a sheet and limping Sirius decided he had to ask. James and Peter had gone to work on their prank, now was the perfect time. <br/>
“Are you alright?” Sirius asked casually. <br/>
“Yeah I’m fine,” Remus said collapsing onto his bed. <br/>
“You don’t look alright.” <br/>
“Wow thanks for the compliment.” <br/>
“You’re sick Remus, and doing a pathetic job at hiding it.” <br/>
“I told you I’m fine.” <br/>
“You’re not, how can I help you if you don’t talk to me.” <br/>
“You wouldn’t understand, even if I tried to explain it.” <br/>
“So I’ll listen even if it takes a bizillion words.” <br/>
“It’s not my job to teach you.” He snapped. <br/>
“Then tell me what you have and I’ll check the library.” <br/>
“Have you ever been truly sick Sirius? Have you ever been so exhausted you can’t even open your eyes? Have you ever had so much constant pain that when it’s gone your whole body feels wrong?” <br/>
Sirius started at him wide eyed, shaking his head.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. You could never understand this so just drop it.” <br/>
“I want to help.” <br/>
Remus sat up so fast Sirius barely registered the movement. Remus’ face was contorted in pain, but he still managed to point a wand at Sirius. </p><p>“You can’t help. There is no cure. There is no way to <em>fix</em> this. I just have to deal with it. Let it go now.” <br/>
Sirius looked down at his lap, “I will, I’m sorry.” <br/>
Sirius could feel Remus glaring at him. He knew if he looked up Remus would have those awful, hard, cagey eyes. Remus was angry, but Sirius worried there was fear there to. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Sirius looked up, there was red oozing from Remus’ side. He hadn’t noticed yet. <br/>
“Remus, you’re... you’re bleeding.” <br/>
Remus looked down and swore. He stood up and leaned heavily on the walls. He wasn’t walking to the common room, he was going to the bathroom. <br/>
“You need Madam Pomfrey.” <br/>
“You need to mind your damn business.” <br/>
“Remus, I promise to stop asking questions about your illness. But you’re bleeding and need a doctor.” <br/>
“From the looks of it I’ve popped my stitches. If I try to go to the hospital wing now, I’ll bleed out from excessive movement. If you want to be helpful get the bandages from my trunk.”</p><p> </p><p>When Remus reaches the bathroom he swore again. “Can you get the blue vial as well please?” <br/>
Sirius opened Remus’ trunk to see many bandages and four different blue potions. <br/>
“Which one?” <br/>
“Uhhh, it’s light blue and kinda sparkly. Should be about half full.” <br/>
Sirius grabbed what he hoped was the right vial and followed Remus into the bathroom. He was dabbing at the open wound with a damp cloth, if it weren’t for his slight twitching and hissing Sirius would think he was okay. <br/>
“Do you need a hand?”</p><p>“No thanks, you’ve done all I need.” Remus took the vial from Sirius and poured it on the cloth then put it on the wound. Remus bit his lip and his whole body shuddered with the effort to deal with the new pain. Remus took a deep breath then held out his hand. <br/>
“Bandages please.” <br/>
Sirius gave him the bandages and watched as he tried to wrap it around his stomach to stop the bleeding but the bandage slipped before he could fully wrap it. <br/>
“Can I help?” <br/>
“I’m fine.” He snapped. <br/>
“If you hold it in place I can wrap it where you can’t reach.” <br/>
Remus took another deep breath then handed Sirius the roll. “Don’t go too tight.” <br/>
“I won’t.” <br/>
Sirius walked around Remus three times, in part because it was the easiest way to wrap and in part because he was afraid to hurt him. Sirius tried not to stare at the patchwork of scars on Remus’ torso. <br/>
“That’s enough.” Remus said, as he tore the bandage to make it the right length and grabbed the clip that would pin it all in place. The bandage was already tinged red, but Remus looked unconcerned. <br/>
“Thanks for your help. Now wanna put our stones in James and Peters bags?” <br/>
Sirius understood that Remus was done dealing with his illness for the day (with Sirius around at least) and agreed to continue prank planning. In his head Sirius added to his list of symptoms: <em>Frequent, large wounds</em>. </p>
<hr/><p>October 31st 1971 </p><p>James could barely contain his excitement. The prank war was coming to an end. Their hard work would finally pay off. The sneaking around for ingredients, instructions and time to work would all have been worth it. He and Peter walked to the Great Hall with their satchels full of school books. It felt heavier than usual, but James put that down to nerves. The vial of potion was in a small side pocket. James had to fight his excitement and walk slowly. It wasn’t easy. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At the table all the Marauders were grinning like fools. Once the pranks started no one would wonder who had done it. James watched Sirius and Remus serve themselves and saw his chance. He palmed the vial and popped the lid off, then he reached over to Sirius’ plate and made a show of choosing what food to steal from him. His hand was low to hide the thin trickle of liquid. He screwed up his face as his hand moved to Remus’ plate. When he was sure the vial was empty he returned to his own plate and ate his own food. <br/>
“Is our food not good enough for you?” Sirius snapped, jokingly. <br/>
“Hmmm, well when you put it like that... yeah that’s it.” <br/>
Sirius rolled his eyes and made a show of taking a big bite of his bacon. <br/>
“Remus should we teach them a lesson?” <br/>
“I think we should.” Remus said with a wicked grin. <br/>
They drew their wands in tandem and said: “Lapis Viventem!” <br/>
James watched his bag rise from the floor. Out of it came thousands of tiny nuggets of gold. They fused together into the shape of a human. The little golem ran along the table kicking cups over and stealing James fork. Sirius kept his wand on the golem and Remus said “Engorgio!” <br/>
The golem grew. <br/>
And grew. <br/>
And grew. <br/>
By the time the spell had finished the Golems head was inches from the ceiling. The look on Sirius’ face told James this had gone wrong. It roared and batted at the candles around its stomach. Wax flew through the air. James was distantly aware of people yelling ‘protago.’ He didn’t react when the golem picked him up. Sirius screamed, and threw curses James had never heard of at the golem. Each spell hit the monster harmlessly. Other people were trying to save him now. He could hear Professor McGonagall yelling for everyone to leave the great hall. An older Gryffindor was trying to lead some first years out, they were surrounded by a shield. The Golem swiped at them and the older Gryffindors shield collapsed. The Gryffindor tried to get in front of the first years and went flying. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Below James he heard the entire hall scream. The Gryffindor landed with a sickening thud.<br/>
Then the golem started shrinking, James still in hand. Remus was desperately trying to cover his face and shove his way out of the hall. The potion had taken affect and he was slowly sprouting hair. Remus’ shock had freed James but he was free falling now. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sirius watched, powerless as James fell and Remus ran. He was vaguely aware of the fur sprouting on his body. That didn’t matter.</p><p>James did. <br/>
“Wingardium Leviosa!” Peter yelled. James slowed down. Professor McGonagall was at their side immediately. She silently brought James down. <br/>
“Mr Black, go find Mr Lupin and fetch Madam Pomfrey. Mr Pettigrew tell the prefects to take every one to their dormitories.” <br/>
“But Professor what about James?” Sirius asked. <br/>
“He will be fine so long as I’m here. You must get Madam Pomfrey and I’d guess that Remus isn’t dealing with the affects of that potion.” <br/>
Sirius looked down and realised that he was now half animal. Peter was already finding the prefects, James lifted his head slightly and said: “Go!” </p>
<hr/><p>The castle was almost entirely empty. Sirius could hear the echoes of footsteps ahead of him and he started running towards them. Remus was hyperventilating. <br/>
“Remus? Are you okay?” <br/>
“Stay away from me!” <br/>
“I’m not going to hurt you, no ones angry.” <br/>
“But I might hurt you!” <br/>
“The golem was an accident, you just put to much power behind it.” <br/>
“It’s not that!” <br/>
“Then tell me why you might hurt me.” <br/>
“I... I can’t!” <br/>
“Remus, just breathe. You’re okay.” Sirius inched closer to him. <br/>
“No! No I’m not!” <br/>
Sirius took another step closer. “It’s okay, I’m going to get Madam Pomfrey. She’ll help everyone.” <br/>
“The golems not the problem! Just stay away from me! I’m not safe to be around!” Remus went to run away but Sirius grabbed his arm. They were so close together Sirius could count his freckles. <br/>
“You seem pretty safe to me.” <br/>
“I’m Serious.” <br/>
“No, I’m Sirius.” <br/>
“Let me go.” <br/>
“Fine, but I’m going to Madam Pomfrey and you’re coming with me.” <br/>
“I suppose she is a healer.” </p>
<hr/><p>Madam Pomfrey was already halfway out of the door when they said a prank had backfired. Remus pulled her aside to ask her something and she nodded. <br/>
“Go into my office, I’ll be back soon.” <br/>
Remus relaxed and left Sirius to walk back with the medi-witch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 31st 1971</p><p> </p><p>All classes were cancelled for the rest of that day. James was taken down to the hospital wing to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall had told Sirius and Peter to wait in their dorm so they walked up together. They were both completely silent, so lost in thought they weren’t looking where they were going and just trusting their muscle memory. Sirius almost laughed when they reached the Fat Lady and she asked for the password. There was something comical about saying “Heffalumps” when James and that seventh year were in the hospital. <em>That seventh year  </em>Sirius thought,<em> He has a name. </em><br/>Heffalumpsmade Sirius think of Remus. He’d told them a ‘Heffalump’ was a muggle word from a children’s book and that it wasn’t even a magical creature. It was strange to think about Remus at that moment. He felt as much like a victim as everyone else, even though he had planned and caused this. Sirius knew he only thought that because he’d looked so scared in the corridor, scared of himself and what he could do. <br/>“Peter?” He asked, having a brain wave, “Did Remus’ spell go wrong when the potion you gave us started working?” <br/>Peter stopped for a moment to think while he opened the door to their dorm. “If I’m honest, I don’t know. It was all so fast. I just stared at the golem.” <br/>“Yeah, me too. It’s not like it changes anything either.” <br/>“Oh Merlin, what if the potion caused this?” Peter yelled. <br/>“Pete, it’s not your fault. An accident happened and everyone is gonna be okay.” <br/>“But what if <em>my</em> potion scared him?” <br/>“It didn’t, Remus got over excited. He put to much power into the spell and the magic went wrong. Those spells we used were advanced.” <br/>“Are you sure?” Peter’s eyes looked watery, full of the same fear as Remus’. Have I hurt my friends?<br/>“Yeah, we had to get my cousin Andy  to nick it for us.”</p><p>“You guys cheated!” <br/>“No we just ‘used our resources’” Sirius said, putting finger quotes around the words.</p><p>Peter laughed and some of the fear disappeared. Sirius decided not to bring up his theory with Peter again; something about that potion had made Remus panic.</p><hr/><p>The classes for that day were canceled. Sirius and Peter sat in the dormitory playing exploding snap and gobstones until lunch, when Remus arrived. He opened the door and handed them a plate of sandwiches. <br/>“I got them from the kitchen, madam Pomfrey didn’t want you going hungry. We have a meeting with McGonagall as soon as James is released.” <br/>“Is he okay?” Sirius and Peter asked at the same time. <br/>“He says he is but he’s still under observation, just in case.” <br/>“Are you doing better now?” Sirius asked. <br/>“Yeah, the thing I was worried about... didn’t happen.” <br/>“What were you worried about?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Just my magic backfiring, I was worried I’d lost complete control.” <br/>Sirius was sure that wasn’t the whole truth, but he had promised not to ask any more questions and it was nicer to play snap together then to fight so he didn’t mention it.</p><p><br/>No one wanted to leave the dormitory. They didn’t know what people would do if they left. But when a prefect knocked on the door to tell them that McGonagall wanted to see them they had no choice but to walk to her office. <br/>“At least it means James is okay.” Peter said. <br/>“Yeah Pete, you’re right.” Remus said, reaching up to knock on the door. <br/>It swung open at his touch and they were greeted by James, who despite the fiasco was still happy to see them. <br/>“Thank you for coming.” The Professor said, “Take a seat.” She waved her wand and three chairs popped into existence. <br/>“Thank you.” They all murmured. <br/>“Would you like to tell me what happened today?” <br/>Sirius definitely didn’t, but knew that was the wrong answer and instead told her everything he knew. Professor McGonagall was a good listener. She didn’t interrupt but nodded every now and then to show she was still listening. <br/>“That was a very advanced spell. How did you manage that without supervision?” <br/>“Luck, I guess. When we practiced it got to about toddler size and would run around being annoying.” Sirius said. <br/>“You did it correctly multiple times?” <br/>“Yeah, Remus figured out it was easier when we did it together.” <br/>“I see. That’s very impressive. And Mr Pettigrew brewed the potion that made you grow ears and fur?” <br/>“Yes, Professor.” Peter said meekly. <br/>“That’s an advanced potion, if it weren’t for the circumstances I’d reward you. However the circumstance occurred. All of  you will have detention every night until Christmas break and you will do it separately without magic. Sirius you may no longer train for quidditch this year. James I think you’ve already been punished. Chadwick, our chaser is in the hospital wing, I’d like you to play tomorrow in his place. Any questions?” </p><p>“No Professor McGonagall.” They chorused. <br/>“You may go.” <br/><br/></p><p>Outside the classroom, James was thrilled. <br/>“I’m playing Quidditch!” <br/>Sirius was less excited, he knew he deserved this but it didn’t make it sting less. Peter was smiling slightly at the compliment. He wasn’t used to being ‘advanced.’ Remus looked relieved like he expected something worse than detention. <br/>“Alright then,” Sirius said “We should go grab dinner and head to bed. James has a big game coming up.” <br/>“I do, don’t I! I’ll have to owl dad so he can watch!” </p><p>James had accepted his detentions in exchange for quidditch and his excitement was infectious, despite himself Sirius was looking forward to the next day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 1st 1971</p><p> </p><p>Only one good thing came out of the prank war. James got to play Quidditch. It started out beautifully. Sirius wished it had stayed that way, James deserved that. All 14 players rose into the air and Sirius watched his best friend move like he was born on a broom. Then things started going down hill. While James did his best, the opposing beaters were targeting him. At one point he had two bludgers coming straight for him. Sirius could barely breathe, even after James dived out of the way. His cousins were playing today, and the arrogant part of his brain worried they were targeting James to punish him. <br/><br/>James’ good luck ran out quickly. The team was distracted by the blatant assault on their youngest player. They all had stopped to get Madam Hooch’s  attention, the Slytherins look this distraction and used it to even out the score board. 60-60. The final insult was when a bludger smashed into James broom bristles as Gryffindors Seeker grabbed at the snitch. The sudden impact sent him flying. James bashed into the walls of the stadium and in his frantic attempt to stay safe he reversed right into the Seeker. They both tumbled to the ground. Thankfully it wasn’t a long fall. <br/>The game was paused while Madam Hooch spoke to the Slytherin Beater (Sirius prayed they weren’t related), and James was given a school broom to borrow. <br/><br/></p><p>The match ended quickly, the Gryffindor Seekers eyes hadn’t left the snitch. They won but Sirius could see that James was disappointed with himself.</p><hr/><p>There was an after party, the Marauders refused to join in. James was furious with himself, he was more angry when he found out that they’d decided that it wasn’t first years to play Quidditch. <br/>“I’ve ruined everything!” He whined. <br/>“You did not!” Sirius said for the hundredth time “It was the stupid Slytherin. We’ll have to get pay back!” <br/>“When? We’re in detention until Christmas. We’ll have no time!” <br/>“Well Jamesie, it’s good for you I have a safe and easy plan.” Sirius said proudly. <br/>“Are you sure?” James sounded sceptical, Sirius couldn’t blame him.</p><p>”It only uses Zonko products and the school post.” <br/>The Marauders all climbed into Sirius’ bed to listen closely. <br/><br/></p><p>Having an easy prank to plan made detention go faster. Sirius had hours of mindless work to think the logistics through in. When that got boring he had Remus’ illness to think about. They got three days off in November.<br/>One day before Remus disappeared, one during, and one after. Out of curiosity Sirius put the three dates so far on the calendar. <br/>They happened like clockwork once a month. <br/><br/>A horrible thought started to take root in Sirius’ mind. The kind of thought that knew it bothered you so it waited until you had no other thoughts to surface. He’d be lying in bed waiting for sleep to come and a small voice would whisper: </p><p><em>Scars. Wounds. Monthly. Disappearances. Scared</em>. <br/>He decided he’d wait one more month, then plot it on the lunar calendar. It could be a coincidence. </p><hr/><p>19th of December 1971 </p><p> </p><p>Detentions ended on the last day of term. James and Peter  were going home for Christmas so they wanted a loud goodbye. Sirius and Remus were staying at Hogwarts. Sirius didn’t want to face his mother, who was sure to punish him for being sorted wrong when he got home. Remus said his mother was getting worse and that he didn’t want to spend Christmas in a hospital. Sirius really hoped he wouldn’t have to. <br/><br/></p><p>There first group prank started perfectly. Each Marauder took a turn going up to the owlery and giving a package to a strong looking owl. The owl was told not to deliver it until the feast. Then the chaos could begin. <br/>As Dumbledore stood up to make an end of term speech twenty school owls flew in through the windows. Dumbledore watched calmly as an owl dropped a package in his hands. He lifted up a note and read it to the school. <br/>“To Professor Dumbledore, please pour three drops of pumpkin juice in the hole of the box and the show will begin. Merry Christmas from the Marauders.” <br/>Dumbledore did as he was asked and immediately the Great Hall filled with a bright light and a loud bang. Doctor Fillibusters wet-start fireworks were beautiful under the enchanted ceiling. They whizzed and spelled out ‘<em>Merry Christmas</em>!’ as they set off other people’s parcels. The fireworks from other people showed great battles of old and sparks that exuded house pride. <br/>Sirius had to pinch himself to stop from laughing at a Slytherins writing out <em>‘I’m a cheat!</em>’ in green and silver sparks. A few students laughed and pointed, the Slytherin in question turned beat red. It was a start.<br/>The school was so occupied with the display that no one was asking where it came from. It was perfect mischief. <br/><br/></p><p>Eventually the show stopped and the feast began. The food was rich and well prepared, Sirius knew he wasn’t the only person taking seconds. <br/>When the feast ended everyone made their way back to the dorms; sleepy, full and cheerful after a perfect night. <br/>Christmas at Hogwarts was off to an incredible start. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. “Chapter 20”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20th December 1971 </p><p>Before James had left Sirius had asked to borrow the cloak. James hadn’t even questioned it, just handed it to him as he was packing. Which is how Sirius found himself creeping around Hogwarts hours before dawn to the library of all places.<br/>The intrusive thought that had started. Sirius thought he knew himself pretty well and decided to nip it in the bud before  it was all he could think about. He didn’t know what he would do if he was right, was it better then the alternative? Would it be better for Remus to be a... Sirius couldn’t about it.</p><p>The castle was almost entirely deserted, even during the day. The only students who’d stayed were a handful of seventh years, and the odd stragglers here and there. Sirius doubted that he really needed the cloak, he didn’t think Filch even patrolled during the holidays but the secretion made him feel like an Auror on a mission. <br/><br/></p><p>He reached the library and slipped inside silently. It was darker in there then the rest of the castle so Sirius risked lighting up his wand. The wand light made the room creepier, shadows danced around the room. Some looked like hands reaching out to grab him, others like people. Sirius tried not to look at the shadows, he knew there was nothing there. Still he was anxious to be quick. <br/><br/></p><p>The library had a section on magical creatures. It didn’t take him long to find an encyclopaedia, that seemed a good place to start. He ran his finger down the index looking for ‘W’. <br/><br/></p><p><em>Chapter 20. <br/>“Werewolves are dark creatures that exist as humans every day of the month except the full moon. Before the full moon they grow sickly and weak as their body prepares for transformation. This is often accompanied by rage and territorial aggression.  The disease is spread by being bitten by a transformed werewolf. Many scholars argue they only pose harm to normal humans during the moon but many lycanthropes actively seek out humans to turn so they can ruin another life.”</em> <br/><br/></p><p>That didn’t sound like Remus. He was sickly, scarred and scared most months. He got angry but only when Sirius pushed to far.<br/>‘What a terrible thing to think about my best friend’ Sirius thought. Still he kept pulling out other books. <br/>They each said the same thing:<br/>Dangerous. <br/>Angry. <br/>Vicious. <br/>Half-witted. <br/>Inhuman. </p><p>Sirius retuned to his bed that night disappointed. The symptoms sounded like his friend, but the personality was all wrong. </p><hr/><p>21st of December 1971 </p><p>Remus wasn’t well. Sirius tried to ignore the full moon he knew was coming that night; tried to ignore the facts right in front of him. <br/>Sirius noticed though. He noticed the clammy skin and sickly pallor. He noticed Remus being slow down the stairs and grimacing with every step he took. <br/><br/>At 4.02pm (exactly one hour until moon rise), Remus stood up and looked at the empty common room when he announced he had to go see his mother.</p><p>“Why didn’t you go home for the holidays then?” Sirius demanded, he didn’t sound kind. <br/>“My Mother is getting worse, she needs routine she sees me once a month. That’s what’s best for us both.” <br/>“Really? ‘Cause every time you come back you’re battered and bruised so badly you can barely stand.” <br/>“Accidents happen.” Remus said calmly<br/>“It’s not an accident when you’re bleeding so much you <em>know</em> you’ll bleed out!” <br/>“Well I was fine.” His voice was hard and unwavering. He wouldn’t meet Sirius’ eye. <br/>“That’s not the point!” Sirius stood up so quickly the chair wobbled. “If you’re family does that it’s not okay! We need to go to Dumbledore! You can’t live like that!” <br/>“My family doesn’t do anything to me.” Remus was staring unblinking at the carpet by the fire. <br/>“Remus you can tell me, I won’t make fun of you. My family’s no where close to perfect.” Sirius was aware of how quiet he was being. <br/>“There’s nothing to tell you.” <br/>“I think there is,” Sirius took a deep breath, “I think I know what’s wrong with you.” <br/>“I told you to drop that! I told you it was none of your business! What the hell do you think you’re playing at? This isn’t some game! This is my life! Whatever you think you know, forget it.”<br/>Remus stormed past Sirius who grabbed his arm as he opened the portrait hole. <br/>“You’re a werewolf.” <br/>“Go to hell.” <br/>The portrait slammed shut behind Remus, leaving Sirius alone. </p><hr/><p>Sirius couldn’t sleep that night. He sat on the bench under the window, watching the moon. He knew he was right and he hated it. Remus was tearing himself apart and there was nothing he could do to help. And he was... a monster? Everything he knew told him to run away. But he couldn’t, because Remus was Remus. He planned pranks, talked to portraits and stairs, and ate his weight in chocolate every month. Remus couldn’t be a monster, but hadn’t he been taught that if enough books said the same thing it must be true? <br/>He stared up at the moon before being hit with a horrible thought.<br/>What if their fight made tonight worse? </p><p>Any drowsiness Sirius had disappeared. He had to go to Madam Pomfrey. So for the second time that week he slipped under the invisibility cloak and snuck out.</p><p>The hospital wing was locked. Sirius tried shaking the door and ramming his shoulder against it. This, of course, did nothing. He tried Alohamora but whatever charm was on the door was more powerful than a first year. Sirius could feel panic creeping up on him, he forces himself to be calm. The circumstances didn’t make that easy... and he’d never liked the dark. <br/>“McGonagall, she’ll know what to do.” Sirius muttered, as he fought the urge to sprint to her. He’d get caught by Filch if he did that and then Remus would be left alone. <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius knocked on the door three times before McGonagall answered the door. She was in a tartan dressing gown with her hair down. She looked at Sirius for a moment before saying “Come in, Black.” <br/>McGonagall’s office lit itself up as she walked to her desk. <br/>“What can I do for you?” She didn’t look angry at being woken up, which made it easier for Sirius to talk. <br/>“I know about Remus.” <br/>“Of course you do, he’s your roommate.” <br/>“I know what he is. And I told him- well really we had a fight. It didn’t go well.” <br/>“Tell me everything.” <br/>So Sirius did. <br/>When the story was done McGonagall waved her wand and a tin of biscuits appeared on her desk, “Take one.” <br/>Sirius did as he was told, he expected to be yelled at and wasn’t going to jinx his good luck. <br/>“Mr Lupin told you to leave this alone?” Sirius nodded. <br/>“But you looked anyway.” It wasn’t a question. <br/>“I got worried!” <br/>“I can tell, and first you asked about his home life?” <br/>“Yeah, ‘cause it all could’ve been coincidence and at least  with that I could do something. Kidnap him or something.” <br/>“That’s admirable, but you knew he was sick there was never another option really. You should have earned his trust to get the answer.” <br/>“I’m sorry Professor.” Sirius hung his head in shame.<br/>“Tell him that tomorrow, I will tell Poppy to be there the second the sun goes down. He will probably be in quite the state.” <br/>“Can I visit him?” <br/>“Wait to go in until he’s been fixed up, but you can be there as long as he wants you.” <br/>“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” <br/>McGonagall smiled at him, “off to bed now.” </p><hr/><p>Remus woke up in the hospital wing. All he could feel was the burning sharp pain of new wounds, the constant thrum of transformation pain and the mounds of bandages covering him. Last night had been bad...</p><p>Oh Gods, last night. <br/>The fight came back in a vivid detail. Every word, every action, every worry. <br/><br/>Sirius knew. </p><p>It was over. There would be no more Hogwarts; no more pranks and no more Marauders. Sirius was sure to have told someone. He would be sent home or worse executed for putting the school in danger. <br/>He opened his eyes and Sirius was sat by his bed reading. <br/>“Morning Moony, we’ve got a lot to talk about.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Difficult conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 22nd 1971</p><p>Sirius was looking at him curiously, like he was seeing him for the first time. “Morning Moony, we’ve got a lot to talk about.” <br/>Remus’ brain felt like it was full of cotton wool. He didn’t have the brain space to have this conversation right now. <br/>“Moony?” He croaked out. <br/>Sirius chuckled quietly “Seemed fitting. So how was last night?” <br/>How was he so casual? “Bad.” <br/>“Was it worse than usual?” He looked concerned now. <br/>“I’m not sure.” It took him far to long to string those words together, it felt like forcing two of the same magnets together. <br/>“Why not? Can’t you feel it?”</p><p>“Just hurts, soon I’ll know.” <br/>“Okay,” an idea had clearly popped into his head, “why didn’t you tell us?” <br/>Remus tried to laugh but it came out as more of a wheeze. He didn’t have to think to answer this question, afterwards he wasn’t entirely sure what he had said. <br/>“Oh maybe because everyone hates... this! Maybe because I’d get kicked out! Maybe because I wanted to be known as myself! Maybe I didn’t want busybodies poking their nose into my life! Maybe I wanted to be normal!” His throat hurt. He shouldn’t have yelled. He really hadn’t meant to. <br/>“I’m sorry.” Sirius was staring at his hands, his hair was covering his eyes. It was longer than it had been at the start of the year, the sides covered his ears now. <br/>“For what?” The cotton wool was back in his brain, he was so, so tired. <br/>“Pushing you, and for putting you through more pain.” <br/>“Thank you,” he was fighting to keep his eyes open now.</p><p>“I haven’t told anyone.” <br/>“Good, how did you know?” Gods above he was comfortable, he was barely aware of anything that wasn’t the bed. <br/>“I figured it out really recently: it was the wounds, your disappearances and the potion.”</p><p>“Potion.” Remus wasn’t sure if the word was coherent, his eyes were closed and he just wanted sleep. <br/>“You freaked out, you kept going on about hurting people. Were you worried you’d transform?” <br/>“How’re you so calm?” <br/>“I already had a freak out last night and I rehearsed my questions with Madam Pomfrey.” <br/>Remus snickered and heard Sirius say, “Sleep well Moony.” </p><hr/><p>Remus was glad Sirius wasn’t there when he woke up hours later. Now he could tell how much worse last night had been, that was Sirius’ fault. Now he had the energy to be angry about it. How dare he sneak around! How dare he ignore his request! <br/>“Madam Pomfrey!” He yelled. <br/>“Ah you’re awake, how are you?” <br/>“I’ve been better but what else is new? Where’s Sirius?”  He didn’t mean to snap, Madam Pomfrey still looked mad.</p><p>“No need to use such tone with me, Mr Lupin. I understand you’re in pain but I am doing my best. Mr Black is in the main wing, should I fetch him?” <br/>“Yes please, sorry for snapping.” <br/>“It’s all right Remus, you stay there.” <br/><br/></p><p>Remus didn’t have to wait a minute for Sirius to enter his room. <br/>“Hello Moony, feeling better?” <br/>“Would you stop with this Moony nonsense! It’s not funny.” <br/>“Sure it is, you’re name is Wolf McWolf. It’s a rule for you.”</p><p>“Yeah well cut it out or everyone’ll figure it out.” <br/>“Woah, chill no-one knows.” <br/>“Except you! So I already failed! How long until someone else realises? A Ravenclaw could do it.” <br/>“I doubt that, Moony.” <br/>“For Marlins sake stop that! This isn’t some joke! I could die if this goes wrong!” He yelled, Sirius seemed to shrink in on himself. <br/>“Sorry,” He whispered. <br/>“Thank you.” Remus said just as quietly. <br/>“I’m just trying to make you feel better, Moony sounds like the name of a puppy.” <br/>“Yeah well I don’t like thinking about any of this. It’s not exactly fun ripping myself to pieces once a month!”</p><p>Sirius put his hands up in an ‘I surrender gesture.’ <br/>“I was only gonna use the name in private but I won’t if you don’t want me to.” <br/>Sirius was looking at him with wide, cautious eyes. He had backed off so quickly, this wasn’t like before when Remus would snap and it just made him push harder. No. Sirius was respecting this decision and for that alone Remus found himself softening. <br/>“Maybe you can call me Moony. But only when it’s just us and not before the full moon.” <br/>“Really? Oh Moony, you’re too good to me.” <br/>“Don’t push your luck Black, I still wanna punch you for ignoring me when I told you to back off. It’s gonna take a long time to forgive that. Last night wasn’t any fun ‘cause of you.” <br/>“Understood, don’t anger the werewolf.” <br/>Despite his frustration Remus laughed, and the anger melted slightly.</p><hr/><p>December 23rd 1971 </p><p> </p><p>Remus got out of the hospital wing and spent all day having snowball fights with Sirius. When the sunset they trudged, dripping wet and cold, up to the dorm room to get warm again. <br/>Remus knee he’d probably have to change the dressing on his deeper cuts, he didn’t want an infection. Without thinking he peeled off his jumper and shirt to inspect the damage. It took him a moment to realise Sirius was staring at him. <br/>“You got a problem.” Remus snapped self-consciously. <br/>“I’ve never seen all you’re scars before.” Sirius stepped closer to him and his hand reached out (seemingly of it’s own accord) and traced the biggest in the air. It ran from his collarbone to his hip and had been there for as long as Remus could remember. <br/>“You right there?” He hoped it came out jokingly. <br/>“I didn’t process this when I was bandaging you,” Sirius’ index finger hovered above the thickest oldest scar, “Is that the bite?” <br/>Remus’ mouth was dry, “Yeah it is.” <br/>“Does it ever hurt?” <br/>It was a fair question, did it hurt? Remus didn’t remember life before that scar, if it hurt he doubted he’d notice at this point. It would be constant.<br/>Instead of saying that, Remus just said “No.” </p><p>“Do you need to change these bandages?” Sirius had that same cautious expression on his face from yesterday. Remus decided to trust his friend. <br/>“Yeah, can you help?” <br/>Sirius obediently fetched the bandages while Remus took off his old ones. Sirius turned around and his face filled with horror. <br/>“You did that... to yourself?” <br/>Remus reached for his sodden jumped to cover himself, “Yeah, so what?” <br/>“How are you okay?” <br/>“Who said I was, now help me.” <br/>Sirius said nothing more as they bandaged Remus up.<br/><br/></p><p>When they were done he pulled a package from his trunk. <br/>“Merry Christmas,” He said passing it to him. <br/>“Thank you, but I have nothing for you. I can’t take this.” <br/>“Yeah you can,” Sirius said forcefully, “I bought it for you.” <br/>“I don’t need your charity.” <br/>“It’s not charity. You’re my friend.” He said it like it was that simple. Like Remus had earned it simply by existing.</p><p>Remus unwrapped the present and it was a red and gold sweater. Embroidered on one cuff, in the tiniest writing, was the word ‘Moony.’ <br/>“I got it modified yesterday. It’s wool, so you’re a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I also got it charmed to stay dry in the rain.” <br/>Remus laughed and felt affection for the boy in front of him rise in his throat. “Thank you, I will get you something.” <br/>“Something muggle, it’ll drive mum mad.” Remus could hear the smile in his voice and an idea struck him. <br/>He dug through his trunk and found an old, unused fountain pen. “Here you go.” <br/>“Thanks.. err what is it?” <br/>Remus explained how it worked and Sirius lit up. <br/>“You are the best, Moony!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6th January 1972 </p><p>“Oi Moony! What’re you gonna tell the others?” Sirius yelled through the bathroom door. He heard the water turn off. <br/>
“What am I telling the others?” <br/>
“What excuse are you using for your disappearances?” <br/>
There was silence and Sirius wondered whether Remus was just going to shut him out. <br/>
“I’ll tell them my Mum’s sick, you know the same story as last time I saw them.” <br/>
“They’re not stupid, they’ll start to notice the pattern. If the haven’t already.” <br/>
The door opened roughly. Remus was glaring at him and it was not planned. Remus‘ hair was dripping onto his white shirt making the shoulders see through. <br/>
“I don’t know why you think you can make suggestions. I didn’t ask for your help!” <br/>
“No you didn’t but it took me four months to figure it out. They’re not stupid. You need a better story.” <br/>
“Oh my gods. What do you suggest then? Since you’re the expert at this.” <br/>
“Tell them you have a disease that affects your magical core,” Remus made a scoffing noise but Sirius continued, “On the full moon when magic is strongest yours goes haywire and attacks everything including you.” <br/>
“I can’t believe you think we have magical cores.” Remus did not look happy. <br/>
“It’s a genuine magical theory and the ambiguity of how cores work or if they really exist at all will help.” <br/>
Remus grumbled something under his breath that Sirius chose not to hear. “Fine, but I’m only saying my magic is ill.” <br/>
“It’s your secret Moony.” <br/>
“Yeah, I’m glad you cottoned on to that.” <br/>
“I’m just trying to help.” Sirius held his hands up in surrender. <br/>
“I didn’t ask for it!” <br/>
“Friends help each other.” <br/>
“I didn’t ask for any of this,”  he said, more to himself then Sirius. <br/>
“I know Moony.” <br/>
Remus looked at him furiously but just sighed, like he was to exhausted to keep going, “If you say so, wanna head down to the entrance?”</p>
<hr/><p>James Potter loved his family. He knew compared to Sirius’ his parents were <em>the</em> best in the world (honestly even without Walburga Black they were probably the best in the world.) He should have been sad to comeback to school but he’d had an entire two weeks of prank planning and he was ready for action. So getting on the train felt like his hard work was worth it. His elation was helped by the arrival of Peter, the long ride through the Scottish country side was improved immensely by someone to listen to his plans. Peter was glad to be back in the world of magic. His holiday stories involved elderly muggle relatives and chess. Lots and lots of chess. Peter seemed grateful to get to play a different game for an hour. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hogwarts was magnificent. Seeing Sirius and Remus on the front steps of Hogwarts, waiting for them, made it better. James hadn’t even known that was possible. The other  Marauders waved at the train and James knew this was going to be a good term.</p><p>As they bounded off the train  both halves of the Marauders running towards each other, grinning madly, James notice Remus didn’t look ill. That was good, he’d been right about this term. There was a moment of ‘hello’s and ‘How was your Christmas?’s. Each boy had a massive smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
They walked up to the dorm falling back into their regular dynamic, if Sirius and Remus were closer friends after the break James couldn’t tell. There was a moment when they reached the portrait hole that made James realise time had passed. He didn’t know the password. Sirius had to let them in. When Remus said “Guys I have to tell you something,” Sirius looked unsurprised. What had James missed?</p>
<hr/><p>“Guys I have to tell you something,” Remus took a seat on his bed and took a deep breath. Sirius smiled at him encouragingly. “I’ve not  been entirely honest with you,” No one said a thing. The Marauders all took a seat on Remus’ bed though, to show they were listening.</p><p>“See, my mums not sick. I am.” <br/>
There was a moment of silence followed by James and Peter trying to talk over each other and themselves.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you everything so long as you’re quiet.” Immediate silence. “So my magic is sick, on full moon’s it goes crazy. You guys get tiny power spikes I can destroy a room. I disappear every month because when the moon rises I have no control I attack everything including myself.” <br/>
“Wow Remus, that’s a lot.” James said. <br/>
“Yeah that about sums it up.” <br/>
“Are you okay?” James was looking at him with concern. <br/>
“Yeah, I’m always okay. Now I think a game of exploding snap is in order.” <br/>
James opened his trunk and pulled out the now well worn box. “Be warned I’ve had a whole break to practice.”</p><p>“You’re on Potter.” Sirius said. And everything felt normal. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Little talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry this took so long! I had writers block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 1972</p><p>Their second term at Hogwarts passed in a blur. Teachers covered more within their lessons and the homework piled up. The Marauders were often unwilling to do their work until the weekend before it was due, so the boys had many stressful nights.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One night Peter and James had taken a last minute trip to the library under the invisibility cloak. It was well past the time of further research but the boys were too busy drowning in homework to care about such things.<br/>
Despite the transfiguration essay in front of him, Sirius found himself thinking of Remus. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Since realising his secret Sirius had spent many hours pondering questions he could never find an appropriate time to ask. But procrastination was a wonderful motivation and Sirius found himself speaking without fully knowing where it was going. <br/>
“Full moons next week.” <br/>
Remus stiffened, as he always did then said, “Yup.” <br/>
“What’s it like?” <br/>
“Painful.” <br/>
“Can I have more words, Moony?” <br/>
“No.” Another one word answer. Remus wasn’t happy. <br/>
“It might help you to talk about it.” <br/>
“You mean it might satisfy your own curiosity. I’m not some specimen in a jar.” <br/>
“Moony, I want to help you.” <br/>
“You keep saying that. But you can’t <em>do</em> anything. You just stress me out. That’s not helpful.” <br/>
“We keep having the same argument, it doesn’t help.” <br/>
“Then maybe stop bringing it up!”</p><p>Silence. <br/>
<br/>
Sirius counted to ten in his head before speaking. “Is it really that bad? Like the books say?” <br/>
Remus shook his head, “It’s worse.” <br/>
“Why do you think it hurts you?” <br/>
“‘Cause it’s angry,” he paused then as an after thought added, “and bored.”</p><p>“What if we gave it toys? Or a friend?” <br/>
Remus scoffed, “When you find someone dumb enough to run around with a werewolf let me know.” <br/>
Sirius thought for a moment, “What about an animal friend? Like another wolf!” <br/>
“Where do we get one of those? Where does it live for the rest of the month? What if it hates the wolf? No Sirius there’s nothing we can do. It just happens. That’s life.” <br/>
Remus sounded so defeated. He looked ready to lay down and go to sleep. Remus had accepted his fate and just wanted to rest. Sirius rose from his bed and climbed in to Remus’. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around him. Remus jerked away for a moment but after he realised what was happening relaxed into Sirius. <br/>
“No more Wolfy talk tonight.” Sirius murmured. <br/>
“Thank you.” <br/>
The other boys chose this moment to return to the dorm, making Sirius and Remus spring apart.</p>
<hr/><p>There was in fact no more wolfy talk for over a month. The teachers piled on more homework in preparation for exams and James was desperate to prank again. Remus was thankful for this. He was tired of having the same conversation over and over. What was it that Sirius didn’t understand? Before he could think about that same conversation for the hundredth time he pulled his mind to the book in front of him. It was a more advanced transfiguration text book. Their plan was to make Sirius’ family sit on moving snakes. Payback for Narcissa writing to his mother and telling her about who he was friends with. No one had read the letter. Sirius had thrown it straight into the fire and stormed off. Whatever had been said was (to put it rather simply) bad. Sirius had needed his mind taken off it and so here Remus was; in the library researching a spell that he wouldn’t let himself use because he was the only one on top of his schedule. <br/>
<br/>
It was worth it. If Sirius stopped sulking it would be worth a thousand times this much effort. Still Remus was tired, the coming moon drained him. It took energy he didn’t have and stole it. He never got it all back. The bone deep exhaustion compelled him to put his head down for a moment. He’d hurt when he woke up, but what else was new? </p><p>He put his head down and sleep claimed him.</p>
<hr/><p>Remus woke up to darkness. His body hurt and there was a source of heat coming from behind him. There was a whisper and the sound of his things being pushed into a bag. <br/>
“Honestly Rem, what would you do without us?” Was that James? <br/>
“He’d probably get less detentions.” Peter said. <br/>
“Or he’d get more because he’d have no one to fetch him.” That was definitely James.</p><p>“Rem? Are you awake?” Peter put his hand on Remus’ shoulder and shook him slightly. <br/>
Remus groaned and sat up slowly, “Wah time is it?” <br/>
“Ten minutes past curfew, You up for walking?” James was holding Remus’ bag and the cloak. <br/>
“Yeah, where’s Sirius?” <br/>
“Upstairs, he’s finishing your astronomy chart for you.” Peter put his shoulder under Remus’ arm to help him walk. It was a nice gesture. <br/>
“He doesn’t need to do that.” <br/>
James laughed quietly as he wrapped the cloak around the three of them, “He knows it’s his fault you’re behind.” <br/>
“I’m not behind, I have time to do it.” <br/>
“You <em>had</em> time before you fell asleep. Just let him do it, he’s ace at it you know.” James said. <br/>
“Noble and most ancient house of astronomy.” Remus muttered bitterly. <br/>
“We’ll teach them not to mess with him, that’s why you’re down here.” <br/>
With James talking and Peter taking part of his weight Remus found the walk back to be almost pleasant. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Fat Lady rolled her eyes when they got back to the common room but let them in. Sirius was sat in the good armchair by the fire, his quill  was in the ink pot and he lit up when they walked in. <br/>
“You’re back! I got the chart done! Mo-Rem you shouldn’t over work yourself.” <br/>
“If I don’t over work you won’t do my astronomy homework, it’s all part of my plan.” <br/>
“You could just ask, I could do this in my sleep.” <br/>
“I think that’s what Remus was trying down at the library.” James said. They all laughed a little more than was reasonable. <br/>
“We should get an early night then?” Peter asked, “Seeing as we’ve overworked Remus.” <br/>
“If we must.” Sirius sighed dramatically before stepping under Remus’ other arm to help him up the stairs. He didn’t need the help but it felt nice so he didn’t mention it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>